


主动权 Initiative

by REDSquidQ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: ABO设定特工RK900x警察Gavin Reed
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 代友发 原作LOFTER ID：Scax.
> 
> *含有极端政治不正确内容。  
> *含有详细的犯罪手法描写。

他的发情期要到了。

可恶，偏偏在这个关头。他现在急需酒精来麻痹自己，而非一针抑制剂或是其他腥臭的液体。Gavin把装着威士忌的玻璃杯砸向办公桌，酒液晃出杯沿，撒在刚刚递来的资料上。局里最大块头的黑人警探抱着一箱子证物从旁边路过，对他露出一个无可奈何的表情。

“嘿，Gavin。酒精会让抑制剂失效。”

“哦。”语气像极了“闭嘴”。Gavin翻了一会包才想来，他的抑制剂早在上个星期，就被一个不知天高地厚的混蛋砸烂在了地下酒馆的吧台。

然后他被那个混蛋按在旁边的沙发上操得两眼翻白。

酒馆的每个角落都有人、亦或是仿生人，在交媾。白花花的肢体缠作一团，信息素如同随便泼洒在地上的酒液般要命地飞溅。然而Gavin的鼻腔中只能闻到一种气味，霸道至极的Alpha信息素蛛网般桎梏住了他，这让他翘起屁股任人摆弄，一边流水一边被过激的快感逼到失声尖叫。

况且他还没有在发情期。这就是Omega了，只要沾到信息素，就会变成一个淫荡的婊子。

Gavin把皮包翻了个底朝天仍毫无收获，心有不甘地将它甩回地上。局长发来的mail在显示屏右下角不断弹出，Gavin决定无视它们，去吸烟室逃避一会现实。一个畏畏缩缩的小探员却抱着最新的资料站到他办公桌边上，Gavin抬起头，却看不清他的脸。

“Oliver。你带了抑制剂么。”

“呃，Gavin副探长，我是Steven。Oliver在那边，他是Omega。”

“嗯哼。”

Gavin看了看他胸前的工作牌，示意探员把印刷物放置到一旁。那是一份档案，封面印着一张照片，Gavin盯着那张证件照半晌，用手指划过了人像。

才打印出的纸张带着温热，像极了人类的肌肤。Gavin叼起烟，离开了办公桌。

他的清净没有持续多久。吸烟室的门被打开了，局长Jeffrey闻到了烟雾中若隐若现的Omega信息素，有点头疼地敲了敲门板。

“Come on，Gavin。你没有看邮件？”

“你要是跟我谈论红冰相关的话题，那拜托你现在把门关上。”

“我也不想的，Gavin。但是，呃，你知道，Anderson探长度假去了。”Jeffrey看起来相当头疼。这位新晋的副探长毫无身为Omega的自觉——或者说，经常刻意忽视自己是Omega这件事。“所以……你现在需要抑制剂吗？”

“接手他的案件可以。我不需要一块臭烘烘的塑料在我身边碍事。”Gavin选择逃避。

“三天假。”他这个局长当得可真窝囊。

“带薪。”

“成交。”Jeffrey看起来很想拿个小锤子在他的脑袋上敲一下。所以Gavin选择转过身，用屁股回应他。

门已经被关上了，却很快又被重新打开。

“把你那根又细又短的玩意吸完后，过来我的办公室。”

那场暴动后，联邦法院立刻推行了仿生人的相关草案。直至今天，仿生人已是法律允许下的普通公民，他们享受着和普通人类一样的权利，最终得以行走在阳光下。

Gavin不关心这个，他只关心警局随之而来的换人与升迁。他坐上了Anderson的席位，Hank则终于荣升作探长。

拥有所谓“人权”又如何。他们的所谓情感不过来源于数字演算，向四周散播的也只是人工合成的信息素。Gavin拿着烟走出了吸烟室，局长的办公室是透明的，他靠在门上明目张胆地吞云吐雾。

Jeffrey自知理亏。但Gavin的举动太过分，他决定出声提醒。

“我是说，抽完再来，副探长先生。”

Gavin呼出肺中的废气，看向办公室的一角。那个仿生人正在看他——他的太阳穴一无所有，但直觉告诉Gavin，这家伙是一只如假包换的操蛋塑料。他们对视了一会儿，Gavin强迫自己扯出一个难看的笑，把烟按熄在空掉的甜甜圈盒子上。

“Jey，你给我这东西要做什么？用他的屁眼帮我解决生理需求？嗯？”

敢在大庭广众下叫领导的花名，这种胆子只有Gavin有了。Jeffrey捂着前额反省自己在下属中的形象是不是不够威严，那位仿生人却跨前几步，擒住了Omega的手。

Jeffrey从桌后站了起来。被捉住的当事人试图挣扎，仿生人嗅了嗅鼻子，用毫无起伏的声音说出了一句意味不明的话：

“Moscow mule。双倍的伏特加。”

Jeffrey云里雾里，Gavin却一下子愣在原地，像炸毛的野猫被突然捏住了后颈。

地下酒馆里，那杯Moscow mule被尽数撒在了他的身上。过量的酒液让它闻起来已经不像是一杯无害的饮料，然而，微凉的酒精很快就被其它更浓稠的液体所替代。

他看不清那个Alpha的脸，身体却记得那狂风骤雨般的快感。

Gavin几乎是夺门而逃。

后颈的那块腺体比他的反应更大。香艳旖旎的画面一遍遍出现在他的脑中，涌动的情潮愈发剧烈。从后门走到车库的那段路又弯又长，他裹紧风衣外套试图掩饰住自己的信息素，打开车门的瞬间，他软倒在了后座，勉强维持着所剩无几的神志。

驾驶后座有一个按键。在这个Omega的权益得到充分保障的年代，这是所有车辆的标配——按键连通着Omega协会的紧急电话，按下那个，将会有人专程为他送来紧急抑制剂。

当然，这意味着，他这样衣衫散乱的丢脸样子要被别人看见。

Gavin是一个心大到会忘记自己发情期的Omega，却没有心大到在别人面前出糗还觉得无关紧要。但这次的情潮比以往都要汹涌，光是走动带来的摩擦都刺激无比，他的裤子很快被淫液浸得透湿。眼前闪过五光十色的彩条，他开始产生幻觉，这让他的自尊渐渐涣散。

不行了。他把手伸向车前的求救按钮，却被又一次拦住了。他转过身，仿生人浅色的瞳孔倒映出他汗津津的脸。

“很难受，嗯？”

Alpha的信息素侵入他的鼻腔。这股味道他上周才闻过，一开始是掺杂在姜汁的味道里，随着时间推移，就渐渐霸占了他整个世界。Gavin看不清他的脸，却凭着直觉扯住了对方过高的衣领。

“听好了，你就是一个狗娘养的按摩棒。”

Alpha将他堵在后座和车门间的夹缝，把他密密实实地罩在了自己制造出的阴影中。Alpha无言地散发着威压，Gavin偏过头试图躲避对方的亲吻，却被非人的力道摆正了脸，带着信息素的唾液侵入他的口腔，把欲火调高了又一个八度。

Gavin已经说不出任何挑衅的话，他最脆弱的部分被侵略者叼住了。Alpha根本没有标记的意图，却坏心地用犬齿戳破了后颈的肌肤，向腺体中注入了属于自己的信息素。那是比春药还要剧烈无数倍的催情剂，Gavin全身的毛孔都被激得收缩，最隐秘的那处却越张越开，甜蜜的液体汹涌溢出。他试图并拢双腿，Alpha却捏紧他的大腿，将他的膝盖弯折到胸前，把自己嵌了进去。

对方的块头比他整整壮了一圈，手掌大得可怕，掐着他的腰就像在摆弄玩具——确实，他现在的地位无异于一个发泄性欲的飞机杯。仿生人隔着衬衫草草揉搓着他的上身，下身的肿胀正沿着他的裤缝上下摩擦，隔着两条裤子，模仿着交合的节奏用自己的凸起顶弄他小穴的位置。

Omega后颈的要害被按住，中指不怀好意地在敏感的肌肤上揉弄划圈。Alpha变本加厉地把嘴唇凑到他的耳垂下轻轻摩挲，脖颈上的细痒延绵至下体，过激的快感却沿着脊柱细细密密地传输到四肢百骸。太激烈了，Omega开始下意识地挣扎，对方却单凭一只手就掐住了他的脖颈，另一只手开始慢条斯理地解起他的皮带。

警探的神志彻底被欲火吞噬。不是这样虚张声势的顶弄，他需要一个有力的东西将他填满摩擦，从内到外。他不耐地挥开对方的手，迅速解开自己的皮带，又在对方的帮助下褪下了西装裤。Alpha隔着内裤揉了两把他挺立的阴茎，收获了哭泣般的呻吟。

Gavin的脑子快被精液塞满了。他的上半身穿戴整齐，下半身却如同婊子般一丝不挂，若警用的车窗不是单向的，只要有人从车窗边经过，除了他淫荡的表情外不会发现任何异样。

Alpha的块头太大了，即使是半跪在座椅上，仍被天花板压得弯下了腰。这样的姿势很不方便，仿生人捉住他的肩颈，把Omega放倒在了后座上，强迫他把私密的地带尽数展现在自己眼前。

他不是第一次见到这位警探赤裸的样子了。但比起第一次角力般的性爱，他更满意这个彻底臣服的样子。Omega快被沸腾的信息素蒸熟，平日里嚣张的气焰早就在情潮中溃散得无踪无影，他在对方的视线中下意识地扭动胯部，遵循本能摆出最为淫荡的姿态，引诱着来自雄性的爱抚。

眼前的Alpha自然不会让他失望。三角内裤被挂在他的脚踝上，警探早已无力反抗，敞开着双腿任Alpha亲吻自己身下空虚瘙痒的小嘴。Omega的雌穴因为情欲而泛红，Alpha用舌头划过敏感的穴口，不知是感到羞赧还是被刺激过分了，大开的双腿想要夹紧，却被大手按回原处，敏感的大腿内侧随即被一寸寸地舔弄过去。

雌穴失去了粗粝的爱抚，蠕动的穴肉开始不满地叫嚣，更多的蜜液与细密的麻痒一同从深处涌出。Omega的信息素失禁般倾泻在座椅上，欠驯的野猫流下了生理性泪水，他几乎要开口求饶，仿生人却在此时捏住他的乳珠挤压捻弄，把他的话语融成了甜腻的呻吟。

舔吻终止在他的脚背，似是发现了Omega渴求的目光，贪吃的小穴终于被喂进一根手指。层层软肉欢呼雀跃着缠绕上来，随着指节的抽插摁压发出淫亮的水声。警探全身的神经都移动到了内壁，他随着仿生人的亵玩淫乱地扭动起腰，试图让粗手指摩擦到更深的痒处。

Alpha粗暴地把他拉起来，一边用三根手指侵犯Omega的淫穴，一边用舌头把信息素喂进他上面的小嘴。过量的信息素烧坏了警探的脑子，被揉弄穴口的Omega终于抑制不住地啜泣起来。他摸索着向下，用脸颊磨蹭着Alpha信息素最浓郁的地方，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下。

在他下嘴的那一刻，下体含吮着的手指突然疯狂地搅弄起来，他抱着Alpha的腰部被操干得两眼翻白，过大的水声在车厢内回响，很快，敏感至极的身体迎来了第一个顶峰。他泄在仿生人的身上，把他的制服弄脏了。仿生人却毫不在意地解下自己的衣物，露出了成块的结实肌肉和下身狰狞的器物。

仅仅一次的高潮根本不足以缓解情热，却让Omega捡回了些许神志。他尽力忽略自己空虚饥渴的下身，用嘶哑的声音撩拨起面前的Alpha。

“喂，塑料混蛋。人类的肉体干得爽么？”

“不知道。你呢？被仿生人的手指插高潮了？”

Gavin在心中默默骂了句脏话。Alpha端坐在座椅上，伸手把Omega捞了过来，Gavin跨坐在他的身上，像是试图驾驭烈马的牛仔，仿生人似乎对这个姿势很是满意，他扶住警探的臀部，用力拍打了一下。

“给你个机会，用你流水的洞口强奸我的阴茎。”

过分下流的荤话让Omega彻底红了脸。他一边搜肠刮肚地骂着脏话，一边试图暴揍眼前的Alpha。然而，在信息素的影响下，他的力气只剩三分。无意义的暴动很快就被制止了，反抗失败的结果只有被侵犯，被擒住双手的警探眼睁睁地看着Alpha尺寸骇人的阴茎在他的会阴摩挲挑逗。Alpha的忍耐似乎也到了极限，巨大的龟头终于一点点没入了他的穴口。

Omega的体内早已被搅动得黏腻软烂，粗壮的茎身毫无阻碍地喂进了热情的小嘴。快感从交合处熊熊燃起，他们的身体太过契合，Gavin甚至没有丝毫异物感，仿佛那根东西生来就本该在他体内，如今它的回归填补上了长久的空缺。肠壁一寸寸吞食着阴茎，直到顶到生殖腔的入口，Omega才终于软了腰，泄力一般撑在了Alpha的肩上。

和仿佛从水里捞出的警探相比，仿生人神色不变，只是额前却沁出了丝丝细汗。这让Gavin心中不平，流氓警探低头吮上Alpha的薄唇，在他把舌头探入的那刻狠狠一咬，血腥味蔓延在两人的口中。

被挑衅的仿生人决定用行动回应。

利器破开柔软的肠壁，狠狠侵犯着Omega脆弱的腔内。他们开始的交吻犹如困兽的博弈，在甬道被恣意摩擦后，Omega终于控制不住本能，结实有力的双腿缠绕在了对方的腰上，被对方操干得大肆出水。

仿生人的手指戳入警探的嘴。Gavin副探长是局中出了名的臭脾气，那对刻薄的唇不知吐出过多少伤人的言语，此时却用上面的软舌和下面的软穴一起吸吮着他，大张着腿被他侵犯到失去神志。仿生人的嘴角终于勾起些许弧度，他掐紧警探的窄腰往下按去，这一顶顶准了穴心的前列腺，Gavin尖叫着迎来了第二次高潮。但他这一次并没有时间缓和，仿生人把他按在后座上，捞过靠枕垫高他的腰部，又一次戳入了嫣红肿胀的穴口。

Omega连喘息的力气都没有了。Alpha捉着他前额的碎发，强迫他弯下腰来，直视自己的身体正贪婪地吞吃Alpha的阴茎。愈发响亮的水声让Gavin终于感到了羞耻，引以为傲的自尊被捣得粉碎。他捂着脸抽抽噎噎地哭泣起来，一边在心里恶毒地诅咒一边吸咬着诅咒对象的肉棒。

Alpha终于试探对了位置，Omega的生殖腔被抵住了。气力全失的Gavin却像是被掐住七寸的蛇，即使要害落入他人之手，仍不忘吐出丝丝蛇信。

“你敢进去，老子在这里就把你大卸八块。”

“我很期待。”

Gavin绝望地听到了腔体被破开的声音。他整个人都蜷了起来，却被Alpha毫不留情地扯住脚踝拉开双腿，继续向内刺戳着。他终于感到了危机，“不”字还未出口，就被大开大合的动作操干得支离破碎。Omega的生殖腔太小太敏感，只能容纳下Alpha的一小截，巨大的龟头在腔内碾压搅动，冲天的快感绷断了警探的理智，他觉得自己一直在高潮，生殖腔的内壁不知餮足地吸吮着肉棒，似是要把它种进穴内。

狭窄的腔体同样给了Alpha无与伦比的快感。凶器胀大了一圈，顶弄的动作变得愈发凶猛。警探快要承受不住了，他的腔体快被干到撕裂，整个人被淹没在信息素的欲海中。终于，Alpha在临界时离开了他的生殖腔，将精液灌注在他的肠道内。

Alpha的射精量惊人，把警探的腔体填得满满的。该死。Omega在恍惚中想道，他好像没有备用的紧急避孕药。

Alpha在射精后并没有放开他的意思，有力的臂膀箍紧他的腰身，像一副单向的镣铐。Gavin有些自暴自弃地歪过头，指了指自己的后颈：“要做就做到最后。”

仿生人抚过他的腺体，却没有急着下口：“你叫什么。”

“你不是知道了么。”刚刚被喂饱，Gavin身上的刺有些软化的迹象。Alpha被微妙地取悦了。

“只知道姓。你的名字呢。”

“李德。Gavin Leader。”

临时标记完成后，Alpha把他当猫咪一样抱了一会儿。警探先缓过神来，从他的身上翻了下去，摸出了口袋中的烟。“你和那个叫康纳的塑料是同一批次？……所以说，你们是什么型号？”

仿生人低下头，不置可否。

“RK900。我没有名字，你可以这么叫我。”

“哦。”他也就这么一问，仿生人的批次太多，他从未想过一个个记住。Gavin叼着烟，想了想烟雾报警器，还是盖上了Zippo的盖子。“为什么会出现在地下酒吧。”

“你知道……RK是警用仿生人的编号。”

“嗯哼。”其实我不知道，也记不住。

“我去那边搜查一个案子，相关档案应该在今早发送给你了。”

Gavin搜寻起脑内回忆，最终定格在一个血肉模糊的照片上。那个北非面孔的老女人死相凄惨，家中被洗劫得分文不剩，连搬不走的电器都被拆卸得七零八落。

看似是一场手法极端的入室盗窃案，警犬却在她的储物柜中发现了红冰的痕迹。据警用仿生人预测，这里储存的红冰数量远超正常吸食的范畴，女人可能是某条大鱼中的中层干部。这也让这个案子变得扑朔迷离。

Gavin咬着滤嘴，女人腐烂的尸体在他眼前挥之不去。可恶，他还是想把烟点燃。

“所以你为什么会出现在那里（地下酒馆）？”

“那是她最终出现的场所。然而我一无所获……案件的意义上。”可爱的猎物倒是斩获了一只。900望向身边的Omega，舔了舔唇。

被猎者发出一声冷笑。“所以你就用信息素让我强制发情，把我从头到脚操了个遍？那句话怎么说的，来都来了？”

“拜托，各取所需。”900整好自己的高领衫，踏出了车门，“你的带薪假将在这个案件结束后到来，给点动力。”

车中的警探低低地吼了声“滚”，并重重关上了门。RK900站在车尾，目送着警车绝尘而去。


	2. Chapter 2

900抵达审讯室时，盖文和另一个人正说着些什么。Gavin看了眼他，又把视线瞥开了。大概是为了表达自己的不屑，还带着一点点避嫌。

Omega甜腻的味道消失得干干净净。他一眼就看到了Gavin脖颈侧面的痕迹，那是抑制剂留下的针孔。

真可惜。900耸耸肩，他比较希望他能含着自己的东西站在这里。

单向玻璃后坐着个男人，看起来精神状态很糟糕。900比对了一下资料库，发现他是被害女人的丈夫。坐在男人对面的探员900认识，他挑了挑眉，噢，不停更换的审讯员，单调且重复的问题，试图从你对同一件事情的每一次叙述中寻找破绽。非常CIA的做法。

Gavin的心情似乎也不好，他对中情局介入这件事表现出了十成十的介意。他对面那人也是个CIA，对Gavin的抱怨一律以“无可奉告”回应。900靠在角落数着秒，很快，审讯室里那个CIA拿着资料走出了门，被审讯人抱着头趴在桌上，他看上去连五脏六腑都被掏得干干净净了。一个大块头黑人警探走进来，手脚麻利地给男人套上头套，撵着他出了门。

关键证人被强行带走，审讯室空了下来。Gavin一拳砸在墙壁上，900想了想，决定说些什么。

“需要一杯冰啤酒么。”

“妈的，滚远些。遇到你之后就没有好事发生。”

果然被迁怒了。900倒是不介意，Gavin估量了一下双方的体格差，最终压抑下了拿他泄愤的冲动。

“他们没有拘捕令也没有钉死他的证据。24小时内他还是要回来。”

“他不会了。地下室（Basement）会让他说出一切。”

“地……什么？”

“地下室。我们这么称呼它的，表面上是一个犯罪心理研究所……你听过Mitchell Jessen吗？”

Gavin的烟卷掉在了地上。

“刑讯？老天……我以为那是20年前的玩意儿。”

“复古的手段往往比较有用，老大（Leader）。”

Gavin想，是不是上过两次床的缘故，让这个塑料方块胆大包天，胆敢用他的名字玩梗：“老子比较关心我的业绩。CIA破的案不会算在老子头上。”

900眨了眨眼，最新的资料传到了他的数据库里。他走到野猫的身边，不出意外地被挠了一拳。

“一周内。但你的带薪假要给我一天。”

“哈？你在用你的屁眼说话吗？”

监控室的员警窝在办公椅上打着盹。他没有注意到，监控室的那块屏幕悄悄地暗了下去。

900觉得自己一进门就该这么做了。一吻结束，Omega用愤愤不平的红眼睛瞪他，双手却都被压制得死死的。Gavin恶意地想，仿生人是否也会害怕被击中两腿之间。但他如果赌输了，绝对会被当场剥下裤子。

可恶，那家伙居然释放信息素。这招太卑鄙了。

“好，好。先放开我。”

他换回了自己身体的支配权。仿生人似乎对这笔交易很满意，万年不变的表情都软了下来。“跟我去一个地方。”

“现在？哦拜托，已经快到下班时间了。”

“我可以支付你加班薪水，”900拉开门，“用仿生人特调Moscow mule。”

“……滚。”

Gavin窝在车座里，翻看着刚刚印出的案件资料。天知道自己为什么会同意这个过分的要求，他上午被折腾得整个人都要散架，好不容易处理完后续就被拉去应付那帮CIA，而现在，他正和这个仿生人前往郊区。

他应该在家里的大床上，而不该在这里。

Gavin有些烦躁地放下纸张，紧急避孕药的副作用让他有些烦躁。他的Alpha察觉到了他的情绪，释放出了些信息素作为安抚。

“收起来。”

“这对你没有坏处。标记的24小时内你会非常依赖它。”

900听到了身边人不甘的喘息。他们的关系并不是矛与矛，在绝对力量——包括第二性别——的压制下，Gavin的所有反抗无异于在大炮面前挥舞冷兵器。

不过。900想，他只能逞口舌之快的样子，还是挺可爱的。

受害的女人叫Sanyra，一个听起来就很北非的名字。出生在利比亚，结婚后入了美籍，过世前在旁边的诊所当护士。刚刚被审讯的人是Sanyra的丈夫Joseph，在北郊经营着一片农场。据Joseph的供词，妻子只是一个普通人，柜子里的红冰是他人恶意陷害。警方也确实没在两人（或是一人一尸）的身上找到吸毒的证据，审讯僵持不下。

表面看来，他只是一个妻子的惨死的可怜男人，正遭受着严重的打击。

900却不以为然。

“他的逻辑太清晰了。这个人有很强的反侦察能力，CIA肯定也发现了这个。”Gavin喃喃道，把脸埋到双手当中。“可恶，所以我真的不想放人。”

900向他投去了赞赏的目光。

“根据五年前的一个匿名电话，这个人可能涉嫌奥克兰的娼妓失踪案。”

警探没有回答。900偏过头，发现Gavin正看着他。

“你知道的事情有点多。”

“我是警用仿生人，老大。联网全国的警用数据库。”

Gavin哼了一声，没有深入怀疑：“所以呢？为什么要我们，现在，去他的农场？”

“他的农场有一栋建筑，叫‘兔兔圣殿’（Bunny’s Palace）。”

“听起来像某些下流场所的名字。”一打开门都是兔女郎之类的，噢，天堂。

“差不多。”900道，“据线人的描述……呃，在数据库中下载的。那里会定期开趴，妓女和黑帮成员可以随便进出，主人提供免费的酒和毒品。”

“所以我们现在过去干嘛？”

“呃，他那里的位置有点特殊。那是白宫骑兵的直辖领地，普通警方是无法介入……”

“……所以我们现在过去干嘛？！”

被识破了。900试图放出信息素安抚，Gavin却试图停止自动驾驶，想下车逃跑。

然后他被仿生人捉了回来。浅色瞳孔的Alpha面色不虞，另一只手轻按在他的胸膛上。

“你很想要带薪假吧，嗯？”

Gavin再次确定了，他真的非常讨厌那些人形塑料。特别是眼前这一个。

两边的建筑渐渐变得稀疏，大片大片的草原沐浴在夕阳下。当他们终于到达目的地的时候，夜幕已经笼罩了农场。Gavin走下车，感觉自己正做着和恐怖片相同的事情。

然而，下一秒，他却真的仿佛见了鬼。

建筑大门前停着数辆黑色厢型车，草地上的轮胎痕迹非常新，应该就在他们前脚到达。Gavin抬起头，确认了建筑的灯并没有被打开。

好吧，Gavin，想乐观点。那些人可能只是结伴来附近草原看星星。

“我们现在报警，可能会省去很多麻烦事。”他试图说服旁边的大块头。

“我已经这么干了。”900说，“所以现在我们可以进去了。”

Gavin两眼一黑，声音咬牙切齿：“……来都来了？”

900不说话，先一步走向了那栋建筑。Gavin想了想自己的绩效奖金，还是不情不愿地跟了上去。

对于一个农场来说，这栋房子的安保有点太过严密了，高度智能化却恰恰好为仿生人警探提供了方便。900骇进了中控系统，推开了一楼的窗户，两人偷偷溜了进去。

这个大厅看起来就是开趴专用的，这让Gavin想起了刚才900给他讲述的那个故事。仿生人查看了一下中控系统，道：“地下三层。16个人，另加108个。”

16个人与车的数辆恰好相符。“108个什么？”

“这里是‘兔兔圣殿’，自然是108只兔子。”

Gavin的脸肉眼可见地黑了下来。900走在他前面，打开了通往地下室的门：“Come on。只是希望你放松点。”

接着他好像嗅到了什么。900按住Gavin的肩，示意他不要轻举妄动。

“拿好你的佩枪，老大。我们可能……有点麻烦了。”

不用900提醒，Gavin也闻到了空气中弥漫的火药味和血的味道。有人刚刚在这里杀过人，痕迹十分新鲜。Gavin皱起眉，把佩枪掏出枪套。

铁质的旋转楼梯年久失修，踩上去必定会吱呀作响。Gavin从身上掏出一卷警用绳索，把它绕在旁边的立柱上，并用眼神示意900先滚下去。仿生人对于这个女性专属的待遇没有怨言，他无声无息地沿着绳索爬下，很快就没入了黑暗中。直到绳索结束了绷直，Gavin在心中默数十秒，才拉过绳索滑了下去。

楼房没有开灯，一楼还能勉强借一下月光，下面的空间则彻底黑暗一片。Gavin慢慢往下滑，也不知道下降了多久，他突然被拽住了脚踝，还没等他发声，他就落入了一个宽厚的怀中。

仿生人抱紧了他，大手捂住了他的嘴。Gavin什么都看不到，但闻到身边愈发浓厚的血腥味，他已经可以想象四周是什么场景了。他僵直了身体，在心中骂起脏话。

操蛋的，这家伙肯定自带夜视功能。

900抱着他开始移动了。他的步伐很快很轻，Gavin为了分散自己的注意力只能胡思乱想。不一会儿，他就在黑暗中看到了摇曳的亮光。

那是一处监狱。他们要找的那16人都在这里，他们正持着佩枪，把监狱里的人往外赶。那些人大多衣衫褴褛，肤色各异，有男性也有女性。Gavin嗅了嗅鼻子，确认了他们都是Omega。

他咬紧了牙，身体开始止不住地颤抖，直到抱着他的Alpha把手移动到他的眼睛上。他的世界重归一片漆黑，耳边却仍然萦绕着带有非洲腔的叫骂。

那些雇佣兵把Omega赶上厢型车，关上了仓库的大门。900确认他们已经全部离开，才把Gavin放了下来。警探的精神也有些不太好了，连呼吸都变得粗重：“然后呢？”

“堵截他们是警方的工作，我们需要寻找铁证。”

“Fuck。”说得你自己好像不是警察一样。900看了看旁边的一个门，示意Gavin在门边等他，他自己打开门钻了进去。警探也并没有和他同入的打算，好在仿生人很快就出来了。

“里面是什么？”

900意味深长地瞥了他一眼，道：

“没什么，兔肉而已。”

他们选择了原路返回。离开房子的那一刻，Gavin甚至觉得死里逃生一回。

他们的车驶上高速的时候，警探才软在了后座上。老天爷，他已经来不及介意身边这个男人会看到他的孬种样了，反正他的感知都只是一堆数据，去他的。

900拍了拍他的屁股，换来了Omega的怒瞪。“其实他们刚才想炸掉房子。”

“什么？！”

“房子底下埋了不少TNT，应该是能把整个庄园一起炸飞的程度。”

“……你他妈的！”

感性终于敌过了理性。Gavin翻身骑到900身上，痛痛快快地给了他一拳。仿生人被打得头都歪了，却只是扶着Omega的腰，没有还手。

“嘿，Gavin。你上午能有这么主动就好了。”

“Shut up。”

哇哦，他应该是相当生气了。900选择了闭嘴挨打，警探却从他身上滑了下去，用手背遮住眼睛，胸膛不断起伏。他的脸色苍白得过分了，仿生人才发现事情有哪里不对。

“你看起来有点不妙。有什么并发症？”

“……”

警探没有回答。Omega们绝望的啜泣声还在他的耳边萦绕，他知道他们的归宿会是哪里，Omega的数目稀少，在暗网与黑市上的价格几近天价。他们会成为某个权贵富贾家中的禁脔，最终被折磨致死。

某个身影在他的脑海中反复出现。他快要记不清她的脸了，那双与他过分相似的棕色瞳孔却挥之不去。他的太阳穴一突一突地疼，心率变得异常地快。

然后他的手被捉住了。

旁边的Alpha散发出他的信息素。现在离24小时还很远，Gavin自暴自弃地想，脖颈上带着那个混蛋的标记，他真的无法抗拒这个味道带给他的安心感。

可恶的Omega本能……可恶。

从北郊开回市区要接近一个钟头的时间。Gavin想休息一下，却怎么样都安静不下来。身边的仿生人坐得直挺挺的，像是在待机，手却捏紧了他不放。

Gavin看了看他，用西装遮住脸，闭上了眼睛。

Gavin醒来的时候已经日上三竿。他打着哈欠打开了电视，里面播报的新闻让他愣了半晌。

他驾车赶到警局，Jeffrey正在办公室里啃甜甜圈，见到他的时候笑得嘴都歪了。

“你知道我们捣毁了一个多大的人口贩卖组织吗？连FBI都找了他们好久，你提供的证据把他们彻底钉死了！上帝啊！”

“……”Gavin耸耸肩，他比较关心另一件事。“我的带薪假？”

“明天就到账，同时到账的还有你的奖金。玩得开心点。”

Gavin哼了一声，从他的盒子里顺走了一只甜甜圈。

因此，900在吻完他之后，觉得自己嘴里也满是甜甜圈的味道。他把手移向更往下的地方，却被打到了一旁。

“解释。”

该来的总要来。900选择妥协：“新闻报导了。”

“你怎么知道，他们会在那时候转移那些可怜蛋？”

“很简单，Joesph他在Sanyra死之后回过家，发现妻子死亡却没有报案，而是立刻开车去了农场。然后在农场待到被警方传唤。”

这个细节Gavin根本不知道。“数据库告诉你的？”

“……”

“因此你判断他是回去销毁证据的，并且没有销毁完全。”Gavin点了支烟。900抬头看了看，好在这是一个可以吸烟的酒吧。Gavin的面前放着好几个空杯，手中还握着喝了一半的深水炸弹。这位Omega好像在刻意买醉，900想了一会儿，不知道是否是自己做错了什么。

于是他决定直接开口问。

“你为什么不开心？”

“你觉得他们很可怜吗？”

他以为他会碰壁，毕竟这位Omega的臭脾气不是盖的。然而Gavin好像喝得有点醉，猫毛变得软了下来。900愣了愣，才反应过来他在说那些Omega。

“不。我不那么觉得。”

“继续说。”

“他们给我们添了很多麻烦。如果我们不找到铁证，而是直接让FBI在路上把那几辆车拦下来，也钉不死那些人。那些……呃，Omega，会帮他们作证脱罪。”

“为什么？”

“蛇头被抓，那些Omega都会被遣回原籍。比起回到战火，虽然这里无法获得自由，但至少能有一条命。如果没有铁证……最后只能罚他们超载。”

“所以你觉得他们很可怜吗？”

仿生人不说话了，只是沉默地看着他。

“在你眼中，活生生的人与兔子无异，那些被吊起来的可怜妓女只是兔肉？”

Gavin抽完了烟，把烟屁股按熄在烟灰缸里。他扯过900的高领衫，把最后一口废气喷到他的脸上。


	3. Chapter 3

“明白了吗？机器永远成不了人类，你就是个会动的塑料。仅此而已。”

他把美元塞在杯子下，摇晃着出门时磕到了在门口吸烟的一群混混。那人想发火，900上前扶住Gavin的肩膀，对他做了个抱歉的手势。

他的同伴看到这个高大的Alpha，吹着口哨侧过身，展示起自己后腰的枪袋。Gavin还想回呛几句，900把他按在身后，掏出了一张证件。那几人看到，嘟囔了几句美国国骂就散开了。

“你给他们看了什么？”

“警官证。”900的声音毫无起伏。他把那张漆黑的东西放回夹克，却被Gavin一把按住了手腕。

仿生人的表情变得紧张起来。Omega却抽了抽鼻子，把头顶在他的胸膛上，捂着胃部开始干呕。

Gavin觉得他客厅的灯光有点太过明亮了。电话在他身边震动了一次又一次，他伸手去摸，手机却被另一个人抽走。

“Gavin Reed，speak。”

这句话从声音到语气都和他一模一样。Gavin猛地睁开眼，仿生人Alpha站在他的床前，对他比了一个噤声的手势。

900挂掉电话，回头却对上了一个黑漆漆的枪口。他的高领衫又被小野猫扯住了，Alpha叹了口气，把手机塞回他的手上：“吃完饭再做（爱）。”

“做你妈的王八蛋。你他妈私闯民宅，老子现在就能一枪崩了你。”

“不然呢？把你扔在大街上？我很肯定那附近游荡着好几个Alpha。”

Gavin没有回答，而是松开他的领口，低头捂紧了自己的胃。

900把他的佩枪按下去，走出了房间。不久后他回来了，手上多了个餐托，上面除了早餐还放着一杯水和一瓶药。Gavin揣度了一下形势，相当不甘地把药咽了进去，又开始用刀叉划拉起煎蛋来。

900清理餐盘时在心里默默吐槽，自己什么时候变成了一个家政型的玩意儿。浴室响起簌簌水声，他尽量克制自己不往那边看，但很快，一连串的叫骂从隔壁传了出来。

他有些无奈，把碗碟放到一边，走到浴室门口拉开了门。

Gavin只围着一条浴巾，整个人蜷成了一团，头还磕到了洗手台。900把他捞了起来，按到放好入浴剂的浴缸里。学不乖的Omega还想挣扎，后颈的腺体被大手按住，他下意识冷颤了一下。

“好好想想，你的抑制剂时效要过了。”

900坐在浴缸边，帮他搓洗头发。温热的水让宿醉症状减轻不少，Gavin轻叹一声，决定还是不要跟自己过不去。

“电话里是谁？”

这句话听起来怪怪的，像是多疑的妻子。900回答：“你的局长。他问你为什么没去上班，以及通知你的带薪假要延后了。”

“嗯？？”

900按住他的肩：“别紧张，还是会有的。”

Omega缩了回去，脸上用大字写着不满。900拿起花洒帮他冲洗，Gavin却追问了一句：“那个（贩卖人口的组织）拔干净了？”

900心想，这个警官的嗅觉灵敏得像海关的警犬。除开对待仿生人相关案件过分松懈的缺点，FBI的暴力犯罪组绝对会很想要他。

“没有，但你知道，这是个好的开端。FBI正在追查背后的大鱼。”

Omega不说话了。900觉得自己抓住了什么关键点，于是他决定把昨晚的问题再问一遍。

“你的状态看起来很不对。”

“你站在什么立场这么质问我？”

“噢，不是质问，真的。”

Gavin拔掉浴缸的塞子，带着泡沫的水线开始下降，Omega健壮有力的身体一点点展现在了他的面前。

900的喉结动了动。

抑制剂的时效已经过了，甜美的信息素不知何时填满了浴室。Omega被影响得相当厉害，他的发情期远未结束，过量摄入的酒精大大缩短了抑制剂的起效期。在仿生人为他按摩时，散发着浓郁信息素的性征离他极近，他被Alhpa的味道包围，欲望丝丝缕缕地啃咬着他的下体。在Alpha看不到的水面下，前端未经抚摸就已高高翘起，股间软穴被泡沫浸润，闪着莹亮的光。

大手攀上了他的大腿内侧，慢慢向内移动，却在禁区前停了下来。Gavin看向900，仿生人浅色的瞳孔倒映着他，表情似是在询问。他横下心，拍掉仿生人的手，尽力亮出快被软化殆尽的的獠牙：

“要做快点，不做滚！”

900还是没有选择浴缸，虽然他很想尝试，但冰冷坚硬的地方并不适合宿醉未醒的Omega。他把猎物用浴巾胡乱包住，带回了床上。

他的野猫刚被顺好毛，现在正直挺挺地趴在床上，用后脑勺对着他。散乱的褐发结着水珠，900撩开他后颈的碎发，露出了还带着标记的腺体。

Alpha欺身上去，把那处要害含进口中。腺体散发的信息素如同醉人的蜜，温热的舌在上面刮搔采颉，还要坏心眼地啃吸一口。警探的身体开始扭动了，Alpha托住他的肚子把他的下半身抬了起来，另一只手揉捏上弹性极佳的臀瓣，让他把屁股翘起，跪趴在床上。

Gavin把脸埋进枕头里。不用看也知道，他现在被那个可恶的塑料摆成了怎样的淫乱姿势。兽欲未平的Alpha试图分开他夹紧的腿，遭到反抗后，Alpha挑了挑眉，大手覆上前端的阴茎，大力揉搓撸动着。他沿着Omega敏感的脊柱一路啃咬向下，胸前的凸起也被轮番照顾，这让Gavin再也无法维持平静，窄腰颤抖了起来。

Omega要控制不住自己的呻吟了。他的声音已经变得和空虚的花穴一样软腻，前端被照顾得好好的，却让他更希望那双手能揉弄他更加快乐的地方。Omega下意识地抬起腿，露出了战战巍巍地吞吐着粘液的穴口。

比起正在发情的Omega，未在易感期的Alpha拥有更多忍耐的空间。他的心里藏着一个疑问，也并不介意利用性爱来拷问他的小野猫。

仿生人的手离开了炽热的阴茎，食指向下移动，轻轻擦过痒穴的小口。指节轻轻戳进去一点，又立刻拔了出来，发出亲吻般的“啾”声。反复几次，让Omega期待又落空，终于羞恼地意识到那个仿生人是在故意玩弄他。他咬紧牙关，打定主意绝不开口求饶。

Alpha看时机差不多了，冷不丁地把Omega翻了个面，让他仰面躺在床上，双腿大敞，把自己最隐私的部位全部展露Alpha面前。仿生人的手指仍在穴口不紧不慢的刮搔，把Omega独自扔在欲火的牢狱中，他的蜜液在床单上留下了一片可疑的水痕，肠道粘膜痒如蚁爬，那群蚂蚁顺着他的脊椎往上，啃掉了他的大脑。

Alpha终于良心发现，打开裤链掏出了自己的凶器。Gavin意识不到自己看着那东西的眼神有多渴望，然而Alpha还是在他的体外逡巡，看得到吃不到的渴望击破了Omega的坚持。生殖的本能盖过了一切理智，他终于开口求操了：“快……进来。”

“告诉我，你为什么生气。”

我为什么……为什么生气？

Gavin的脑细胞已经被欲火烧焦，快要听不进Alpha的话。Alpha故技重施，抵着他的小穴揉搓几下，龟头浅浅地进去了一点。没等小穴品尝足够，甜美的肉棒又被拔了出来，激起了Omega不满的啜泣。他开始疯狂流水，再这样下去，他的脑浆就要从后穴一并流出来了。Gavin挣扎起身，故意散发出大量的信息素。

“给我……我就告诉你。”

他终于如愿以偿。炽热坚硬的肉棒操入了他的后穴，下体的小嘴立刻疯狂地咬住了巨物，垂着涎液热烈地喊着欢迎。这一下被摩擦得太狠，本就处于临界的前端一下子射了出来，他的小腹被糊上了一片黏腻。900享受了一下他高潮时肉壁蠕动的感觉，才开始慢慢抽插了起来。

Alpha一开始动得有点浅，被故意放置许久的淫肉不愿意了，大腿自动缠上他的腰，把他往小穴的深处拉挤。经过两次的交合，900已经懂得如何驾驭这副肉体了。Omega体内的每一处都敏感得可怕，他用龟头刮搔浅处的前列腺，再狠狠顶弄深处的生殖腔，穴壁被他的肉棒挤弄得愈发软烂，服服帖帖地吮着他的每一道青筋，操得狠了还会发出兴奋的咕啾声。

Omega爽得大肆吟叫。Alpha抬起他的一条腿干他，穴口历经了疾风骤雨的操弄，很快就泛出了可怜的红肿。Alpha放慢了频率，慢慢地磨着他的体内深处：“你在隐瞒些什么？”

没等Gavin回答，下一轮狠干又降临在了他的胯间。他软着腰垂着腿无力地承受着，被强壮的男人操得泪流满面。每一次攻势缓和或是变换姿势时，Alpha都会重复一次自己的问题。Gavin浆糊一样的大脑慢慢思索着，那个答案初见端倪，就又被如海的情潮淹没了过去。终于，在生殖腔被顶入时，Omega发出了接近惨叫的声音，同时吼出了一个名字。

900得到了自己想要的。生殖腔被狠撞的快感彻底淹没了警探，他翘着屁股任人摆弄，脑海里却无法抑制地闪过一个个片段。

生锈的铁门，干瘪的馒头，牙尖嘴利的白人女教师，经常把男童叫进办公室的孤儿院院长兼教父，偶尔能从那里听到的哭声。

陌生的照片，与她太过相似的棕发棕眸，大孩子们的嘲笑，“娼妓的孩子”，“下贱的Omega”。

但这些很快高潮淹没过去，Gavin的目光发直，死死地捏住了床单。Alpha知道他刚吃过避孕药，在生殖腔恣意操干后，把精液射在了他的体内。

Omega的澡是彻底白洗了。900想了想，决定脱干净自己的衣服，把Gavin一起带到了浴室。

很快，浴室里又响起了警探的呻吟声。Gavin的手机在角落可怜地震动着，而这些未接电话要很久以后才会被发现。四十分钟后，有人踏了出来，开始拾捡起地上的衣物。当他捡到仿生人专属的黑蓝制服时，有什么东西从中滑出，在地上摔了开来。

规规矩矩的黑色证件。内含一寸证件照，下面写着他的名字。900皱了皱眉，把它捡了起来。此时，上头的联络出现在了他的脑海，他按上太阳穴，在脑内与对方进行远程汇报。

“好的，长官。……是，监视对象没有异常，任务顺利进行。”

证件的另一面印着一只金色雄鹰，“Federal Bureau of Investigation（FBI）”的字样清晰可见。RK900把探员证合上，粗暴地塞回了制服里袋。他看向床上的Omega，表情意味不明。


	4. Chapter 4

两个月前。

南非。气温40摄氏度。

RK900看向窗外，抬起手遮挡刺眼的阳光。

他刚刚踏出开足冷气的IDEX会场，就被捞上专用运载机，从阿联酋空投到了毒辣辣的南非。五角大楼传来的任务信封打了两个加急，但直到被推上这辆Defender，RK900才知道任务内容是什么。

现在，他已经坐上钢铁吉普，穿越过撒哈拉沙漠的边境了。不过，比起毒辣的紫外线，和他同车的这个男人比较让他不安。

老天。他一点都不想知道为什么CIA SSA的Director会出现在这种鬼地方。他旁边看起来像是副手的男人嚼着口香糖，像是看穿了900的疑问，嗤笑了一声。

“很多人加入CIA，只是为了能合法地用FN P90把靶场射烂。”他瞟了瞟正襟危坐的特工头头，“你一定想知道我们当中有多少军火狂魔。”

噢，听起来是挺让人羡慕的。900想象了一下比利时冲锋枪的超爽手感，握住了男人伸来的手。“RK900，国防部直属。”

“Innes，SSA情报员。我听说了，国防部和CyberLife联合协作，你就是试验计划的结晶。”Innes做了个鬼脸，“他们很重视你这台原型机，你的身价可能比我身边这位Director还要高噢。”

你们CIA都是这么放肆的吗。还好那位总指挥似乎已经习惯了下属的没大没小，从表情到动作都纹丝不动。

他们的后面跟着一个车队的CIA。他们正把手跨出车窗，枪支和桌游玩具一样堆在一旁，围作一团玩着桥牌。离目的地还有一段距离，Innes无聊得发毛，干脆和900攀谈起来。

900谨慎地应答着，觉得自己像是卧在平底锅上的黄油，皮肤层正被紫外线一点点煎融。

才离开迪拜四个小时，他已经开始怀念那里提供的冰镇香槟了。

他们的目的地位于南非边境。RK900下车的时候，觉得比起周边的砂砖矮房，这栋建筑有些太过突兀了。

这是南非官方举办过最大型的军备展会（虽然900仍不觉得它的名声能响亮到让SSA的总指挥亲自前来），戳着各式国旗的车辆已经在车库排了长长一列。Innes仍喋喋不休地试图跟900交流：“你有没有心仪的展品？我对波音新出的战场无人机很感兴趣，听说上面搭载了一定的人工智能。”

“人工智能成本过高，资金是个大问题。”CIA的保镖们拥了上来，围着总指挥先生走进贵宾厅。900在四周望了望，走到了波音的展台前。3D投影出的无人机模型很是酷炫，Innes吹了个口哨。

“哇哦。你看这绝赞的线条，和Jenny的胸部一样辣。”

RK900分神回忆了一下。Jenny是这次随行的法律顾问，一位看起来就很强势的女性Alpha，古铜色的肌肤和傲人的双峰颇为抢眼。于是他决定岔开话题。“我们的目标是什么？”

Innes说了几个军工厂的名字。都是些老朋友，竞标也不过走个形势。900很有信心，CIA必然早在背后打点了一切。

然而他忽略了能让SSA专程前来的某些因素。

当他们两手空空地走出会场时，总指挥的脸预示了接下来的狂风骤雨。RK900预想了他回国后即将面对的种种质询，不由得有些头疼。

糟糕的事情还没有结束。Innes把MP5扔到900的身上，戴好了防砂护目镜：“挪一挪你的屁股，小伙子。我们的线人刚刚发出了求救信号。”

“会不会是陷阱？”900手脚利落地套上装备，检查了一下冲锋枪的装填。Innes 用鼻音应了他一声，按下了无线通讯的开关：“A组护送总指挥先生前往机场，剩下的人朝目标点前进。动起来！我们没有多少时间了！”

虽然知道线人凶多吉少，但在看见墙上惨不忍睹的尸体时，Innes还闭上眼睛，在胸口划了十字。900上前去简单验了尸：“两小时前死亡。在死亡之前……被折磨了十个小时以上。”

死者遭受了严酷的拷问。地上四处摆放着精神类药品，这让他能够全程保持清醒，眼睁睁地看着自己的四肢被一点点切下来。刽子手在砍掉他身体的同时用烙铁给他强行止血，在问出想要的信息后，往他的嘴里塞了一把贝瑞塔，一枪毙命。

用美国军方的佩枪宰了美国的线人。赤裸裸的挑衅。

死人是不会发送求救信号的。900的担心应验了，在踏出门口时，他们遭遇了伏击，爆炸的气浪掀翻了好几辆小轿车，破烂的铁皮漫天飞舞。CIA带的人和武器都不多，对方却明显是有备而来，他们在强大的火力中且战且退。

Innes靠在街角的砖墙后，一枚子弹擦过了他的手肘。他推掉打空的弹匣，看向身边的大块头：“嘿，仿生人。你在发什么愣。”

“我在接收许可。”

“什么？”

RK900的太阳穴什么都没有，Innes却仿佛能看到他的LED正在疯狂转动。仿生人终于动了起来，用无线对特工们发了一道命令：

“开战吧，金鹰们。”

这是CIA，或是全世界，第一次见到这位实验体的威力。军用仿生人本就为战争而生，最新型的RK900更是可以一个人媲美一支军队。形势开始逆转，CIA逐渐找回了主动权。

雇佣兵的数量逐渐减少，这并不在敌军的计划中。慌乱的撤退让CIA钻了空子，一招不慎，他们的首领被冷不丁地逮了个正着，CIA的超级特工从天而降，一刀抹断了他的脖颈。

满是硝烟的战场横满了尸体。正如所有烂俗肥皂剧一般，南非禁守军在最后才姗姗来迟，仿佛是掐好时间专程打扫残局的。

900的战服被子弹打穿，好在敌人没有预料到CIA会带来军用仿生人，扫在他身上的子弹对他毫无影响。Innes正在清点战损情况，看到900走来，大力地拍了拍他的肩。

“你的许可有点迟，战场可没那么宽容。”

900点点头，“我会跟五角大楼的联络官提意见的。”

“干得好，小伙子。”

本该到手的单子被吞得干干净净，线人被杀，CIA甚至还在当地遭到袭击，若不是RK900，他们可能甚至回不来。对方把他们从竞标价格到内裤尺寸都掏得一清二楚，这就很能说明问题了。

CIA的内部被搅得翻天覆地，所有人都想揪出那个内鬼。怀疑范围并没有很大，很快，CIA 副局长的桌上被扔了一组照片，赫然是一个古铜色肌肤的美丽女人。而在CIA特工进入Jenny的办公室时，她从乳沟里掏出一把PPK，打爆了两个人的头。

事情还没有结束。前CIA法律顾问——实际是南非毒贩的双面间谍被押进了大狱，她身后的大鱼仍然没有探出水面。

副局长打了无数的电话，才把RK900再次从国防部调来负责这个事件。900刚和CIA那群流氓特工打好关系，本以为还能再次见到他们，结果却被司机扔去了FBI的总部大楼。FBI的行政办公室扔给他一个黑漆漆的证件，900打开，金鹰标志下是他的照片。

RK900，Special Agent。

CIA和FBI从初建起就从来没对付过，可以看出CIA是如何铁了心要解决这桩间谍丑闻。900把证件塞进夹克内袋，却发现FBI提供给他的还有另一袋东西。

“这是什么？”

“仿生人专用制服。可能在你必要的时候提供帮助。”

900点点头，把袋子拎到了手上。

他跟着军方跑了快整个地球，却是第一次在美国国境内进行任务。900坐在底特律警局里，叹了口气，看向手头的文件。

他现在拎着FBI的证件，也在做着FBI的事情——解决社区里的家长里短。他把那天Gavin说出的名字上报了犯罪数据库，却未能找到合适的人选。

Angelica Taylor，普通得不能再普通的人名，想要找到特定的人无异于大海捞针。他皱了皱眉，再次反馈上了总部，希望能申请扩大范畴，却被告知筛选数据需要大量时间，希望他能转变调查方向。

调查进度阻滞不前，这令他异常烦躁。烦躁的原因还有另一个，Reed警探似乎确实把他当成了一根塑料按摩棒，在利用他解决掉发情期后，立刻变回了以前那个野性难驯的Omega。900已经数不清多少次被他按着头嘲讽，甚至在一个小时内，仿生人被他指使着去买了整整八次咖啡。

正当900在咖啡机前计划着把他再睡一次的时候，Gavin又推门进了茶水间，“再来两杯，加奶不要糖。”

“你喝那么多？”

“老子请全警局的人喝。”

Gavin是从会议中途溜出来的。他靠在茶水间的沙发旁，挤出一根烟含进嘴里：“Fxxk，那些人居然可以为这么点财政预算吵得脸红脖子粗，活像未开化的斗兽场。”

你把发票扔给他们的时候就不会这么想了。900摇摇头，又转念一想，军方财务面对这一长列咖啡账单，不知道表情会是怎样。

懒散的发情期结束后，Gavin立刻掉入了高强度的刑侦工作，像一个不受控制的溜溜球般疯狂转动。几桩暴力凶杀案下来，他觉得自己的血管里流的都是咖啡了。

可恶，他本来就有一些咖啡因依赖。

“下午还要去跑现场？”

“你管我？”Gavin拼命把废气往肺里塞。他没时间好好整理自己，黑眼圈的半径又加大了不少，胡茬也密密匝匝地长了出来。

“我跟你去吧。”

“哈？你不是最近忙些什么特殊任务什么的，CIA特工？”

我还真当过。900点点头，自动把他的嘲讽当做赞美。“你需要休息。今晚要不要去酒吧喝一杯？”

Gavin抽完一支烟，又把咖啡往嘴里灌。正当900开始担心起他的胃时，他看向900，把咖啡杯扔进了垃圾桶。

“你请客。”

“好。”

凶杀现场总是沉郁且绝望的。

警员正在一遍遍地询问与安抚死者的家属，啜泣与诉求让取证效率变得极低。法医把线索放进证物袋，和尸体一起运回警局，而这些分析结果在几个小时后就会出现在他的办公桌上。纷纷扰扰的声音围绕在Gavin身边，不知过了多久，世界重归寂静。

他站在案发现场外，烟灰落在用作阻隔的黄色胶带上。Gavin把盒子翻过来倒了倒，拿出了里面的最后一根烟。而900确定，他早上刚刚看到他撕开这盒烟的包装袋。

在来到底特律前，900从未见过这样的场景。

任务对他而言像是一个VR版FPS游戏，你不会考虑被击败的敌军是谁、叫什么名字，他只需要分析形势，开枪，捣毁敌人，最后回到五角大楼复命。CyberLife的研究院会将他的数据导入电脑，作为今后改良的蓝本。

由于特殊任务的特殊需求，比起前一代的仿生人（当然，指未觉醒之前），RK900已经表现得与正常人类无异。

……至少他从前是这么认为的。而现在，900站在楼道尽头，看着Gavin正默默地把最后一支烟抽掉。白色烟气缭绕在他的四周，这让他的背影看上去有些寂寞。

900这才发现，他和人类，是不同的。

可能任何一个人类站在这里，他都能明白，Reed警探现在为什么会不开心。这让他的心里萌生出一个疯狂的想法。

想变成真正的人类。想要和那位警探一样，分享共同的心情。

软体不稳的提示在他眼前疯狂闪烁。世界血红一片，仿生人用力地砸了自己的脑袋好几下，警报声才停息下来。

“嘿，嘿！你在做些什么？”

Gavin的声音从身前传来。900睁开眼，笑容有些虚弱。

“不。只是待机罢了。”

“你们仿生人都是用敲脑袋的方式来重启的？”Gavin绕过他去按电梯，对他扬了扬下巴，“走吧。去喝一杯。”


	5. Chapter 5

“你的任务进度太慢了。中情局很不满。”

噢好吧，这一天总会来的。900在心里翻了个白眼。

国防部指挥官Dylan Searle正翻看着仿生人的例行报告，秃鹰般锐利的蓝眼睛落在其中一张相片上：“告诉我对Gavin Reed进行监视的意义。”

“他们承诺过把这件事全程交给我的，先生。”

“我已经快把CIA的电话拉进黑名单了。”天知道他们的Deputy Director对他进行了怎样的来电轰炸。Dylan揉了揉眉心，语气中满是无奈，“你知道，你的程序里编写了一万种方法——每一个都能不留痕迹地让他把事实往外吐，直到肠子都不剩。”

“现在上浮太早了，我自有打算。帮我压住那帮流氓（CIA）。”

居然敢这么命令自己的顶头上司，RK900的胆子不是一般肥。“你被他们带坏了。”

“Birds of a feather flock together.（物以类聚）”

Dylan低吼一声，却发现自己拿这个塑料方块毫无办法。他郁闷地切断了通讯，觉得自己就像一个老父亲，正绞尽脑汁地对付正在叛逆期的小儿子。然而真正麻烦的事还在后面，不多久，桌上的老式接线电话又响了起来。

Dylan的脸皱成了一条苦瓜。

窗外的景色愈发熟悉，Gavin的脸也越来越黑。直到他们停在地下酒吧的门口，900给计程车付了费，转头却发现Gavin正怒气冲冲地往反方向走。

“嘿……嘿！你这是怎么了。”

他捉住了警探的手臂。Gavin扭了几下挣脱不开，对他比了个“Fuck”的手势。

“我想喝一杯，你却想上我？”

“这里在十二点前都是正规酒馆。噢，拜托，他们的鸡尾酒调得确实不错。”

借口太烂了吧。Gavin愤愤地想。那个仿生人在车上的时候没透出一点预兆，安静得像是在和某个神秘人进行秘密通话。

然而他还是被塑料拉进了酒馆大门。

酒馆名叫Troy（特洛伊），门前摆着一只巨大的木马——虽然它长得很正经，但Gavin觉得那东西十有八九是个情趣用品。里面分有两层，900和他的初遇发生在地下一层，而他们现在正坐在第一层的角落里。

仿生人拿着杯子，碰了碰警探的杯口。“你是怎么发现这里的？”

“朋友介绍。”醇香的酒液让Gavin的心情好了不少，他啜了一口，满足地眯起了眼。900观察着他的表情，用测谎程序分析起他的面部变化。

“警局里的？”

“你是我妈？”心情指数下降了两个百分点。900举起自己的杯子，球形冰块折射着酒吧的灯光，映上他的脸颊。

“这次的番茄汁不够新鲜，调酒师换人了。”

“番茄只是你的借口，你在意的是上次那个Omega小酒保。”

900挑眉。“你和这里的人很熟么？”

“不。但他们一定很熟我。”Gavin摇晃起杯中液体，“我有几次嗨高了，揪着他们某个酒保的领子要他帮我吹箫，否则我就打Omega保护协会的电话。”

“你就算在清醒状态做出这种事，我都不会奇怪。”

“哦拜托。”Gavin抬起手，示意酒保追单，看来是打准了主意要狠宰900一把。仿生人Alpha没有丝毫不悦，或者说，他宁愿Omega能多喝一点。

等一下才比较方便行事。

金色头发的侍应生将他们的饮料放到他们面前。900拿起自己那杯，他刚才提的小小要求不出意外地被Gavin嘲笑了。

“呵。我第一次见到有人要求在血腥玛丽上搭奶油方块，可真是太娘了。”

“如果你常来这里你就会知道，这是那个留着小胡子的调酒师的拿手好戏。”

“哦不。”刚才那杯酒的后劲挺大，Gavin觉得脑袋有些发沉。“我不记得是哪一位。”

900眯起眼：“我以为他才在门口跟你打了招呼？”

“嗯？”Gavin努力想了想刚才那人的面部轮廓，得到的却只有模糊一片。“也许是吧。”

他本想含混过去，但仿生人似乎铁了心要和他继续酒保的话题：“十二点之后有一个侍应生挺有意思。帮我介绍一下？”

不论是持续进行的无聊对话，还是“十二点后”这个带着点颜色的前提，都让Gavin有些烦躁：“我不认识这里的任何人。”

“哦？她可是给你调了好几杯Moscow mule。”900捏紧下巴，摆出一个回忆的表情，“棕发棕眸……她会不会有法国的血统？”

Gavin只觉得酒精上头得愈发厉害。老天，他就不该一口干掉这里最贵的酒，高浓度的酒精快要把他的脑子烧坏了。警探迷迷糊糊地骂了声脏话，他面前的仿生人放下血红色饮料，饶有兴趣地看向他。

“你经常来这儿？”

Gavin模糊地觉得，今天的话题似乎在围绕着某个奇怪的圆心展开。“不。当然不。”

“一个月两次？一定是在星期天？”

“……”Gavin回想了一下，好像，确实没错。

……等一下。为什么……为什么日子那么凑巧？

“你看起来很喜欢这里。”

对方没有追问，这让Gavin松了口气。他快要对不上Alpha的视线，仿生人一板一眼的面庞开始分裂、旋转，变得和周边那些侍应生一样模糊不清。

他想，好像有哪个环节出了问题。

捏着最后一丝意识，Gavin嘟嘟囔囔地回呛了一句：“你……又是怎么知道这里的？”

浅色眸子的仿生人嚼碎奶油方块，把空酒杯放到桌上。

“当然是跟着你过来的，宝贝儿。”

酒精，体液，信息素，他的鼻腔被这些气味充斥着。一个健壮有力的Alpha把他压在墙上，粗壮的阴茎在他的甬道里大肆进出，把可怖的快感顶入了他的每一寸肌肤。警探淫浪地喘息着，被铺天盖地的信息素逼得强制发情了。

900把他的手铐在椅背上，揪过他的屁股狠狠抽插着。这是酒馆负一层的包厢，时间已经过了十二点，外面的世界堕入无边无际的欲海。仿生人觉得时候差不多了，便掏出手机，对准了沉浸于情热的Omega。

强烈的闪光在他眼前亮起。意识到身后的人可能在拍照，Omega心中一惊，小穴紧紧地吸住了仿生人的肉棒：“……住手，不……”

“乖，好好咬住。”

过于响亮的水声侵入他的耳朵，伴随着的还有大片大片的耳鸣，汗液沿着他的大腿根部流下，和从交合处溢出的淫水混杂在了一起。频率过快的闪光几乎晃掉了他余下的神志，背德感却让他变得格外敏感，Omega本能地把屁股再翘得高一些，让Alpha能够操干到更深的位置。

“好爽……用力一点……哈啊……”

从未听过的淫词从警探的口中溢出。900对这个意外收获相当满意，他俯下身，奖励般咬住了Omega的腺体。警探全身一抖，终于支撑不住发软的双腿，沿着墙滑到了地上。

他被干到高潮了好几次，已经什么东西都射不出来了。那个禽兽一般的仿生人却一次都没有释放，他就着警探坐在地上的姿势，用阴茎拍打他的脸：“你在帮谁做事？”

警探的眼神一片混沌。浓郁的Alpha的信息素比他刚刚喝下的精神性药物更加致命，他机械般地开了口：“……不知道。但是有人。”

“Ta怎么命令你的？”

“把东西交给Mrs.Sandra。”

“她住在哪里？”

Gavin说了个地址。900在数据库对照了一下，确定这就是前段时间死亡的Sanyra的所居地。

“到底是谁命令你的？”他开始施加精神压迫。Alpha的威压不是任何一个Omega能够承受的，他身下这只也不例外。Gavin下意识地想要逃走，一只手却被铐在椅背上，让他的挣扎化作徒劳。

不管如何逼问，警探都只是拼命摇头，无法透露出更多有用的讯息。

900叹了口气，把Gavin抱到椅子上，就着这个姿势再次进入了他。这一次的动作十分温柔，野猫收起爪子，随着他的摆动发出低低的泣音。900伸手抹掉他脸上的生理性泪水，把他箍在了怀里，他能十分清晰地感受到Omega皮肤的温度，还有他喷在自己后颈上的喘息。仿生人闭上眼，吻住了他。

如同真正的恋人一般。

他释放在了Gavin的身体里。这是第一次，他的行动越过了程式的合理性分析，让身体先一步做出抉择。

他觉得自己变了。

Gavin在仿生人身上瘫了一会儿。精神药物随汗液代谢到了体外，他逐渐捡回了自己的神志。药品的副作用让他全身都疼得昏天暗地，更糟的是，一些支离破碎的片段在他的脑中不断回放。警探惊恐地发现，这些竟然都是些他亲手做过的事情。

他从某个人手里接过一个个信封，走出酒吧，把信件交到一个陌生的女人手上。每个月定期两次，已经不知道持续多久了。

但他一点记忆都没有。

“想起来了？”

仿生人正盯着他。昏暗的灯光下，他的浅色眸子闪着鬼魅般的光。Gavin差点从他的身上跳了起来。

“婊子养的。你给我下药？！”

900耸耸肩，承认得理所当然：“又如何？”

一记直拳冲向他的面门。仿生人接下这一击，却被葛拉克抵住了肚子。枪是已经上了膛的，RK900面色一沉，警探的手腕被扭到了他的身后，佩枪掉到地上，他却反而被枪口指住了。

贝瑞塔，军方佩枪。Gavin瞥眼看去，声音有些沙哑。

“你……是军方的人？”

“现在说实话，还能从轻发落。”

他的皮肤抵着警探的皮肤，明明是前几分钟还在做的动作，现今的意义却完全不同。仿生人特工的声音清冷，黑洞洞的枪口指向了Omega的脑袋：

“告诉我，命令你的人是谁？”

“我……”Gavin摇着头，下唇快被他咬出血来。“老天……我……我没有办法……听着，我不是不告诉你……天啊。”

测谎程序告诉他，眼前的警探没有在说谎。900的表情松动了些，他收起贝瑞塔，让警探好好地坐在了椅子上。

“为什么这么说？”

Gavin闭上眼。他知道他完了，一切都完了。

“我认不出他们的脸。其实我认不出任何人的脸……面容失认症。我的额叶内侧受过损伤。”

面对面的时候，他能看清别人的五官。但只要回过头去，他们的面庞就会变成一团浆糊，再怎么回想都无济于事。偏偏他的胸前挂着底特律警局的徽章，他一直在小心翼翼地掩藏着这个要命的缺陷。

却没有料到，这导致自己变成了罪犯的棋子。

瘫坐在椅子上的Omega像是被抽干了所有力气。Alpha有些于心不忍，犹豫着开口道：“不要害怕，你只是被他们控制了……这不是你该承担的罪责。”

“那是我亲手做的。我是一名警察，却帮助了那些操蛋的毒贩——”

Gavin把脸埋在自己的手心里。900坐到他身边，想到了最后一个问题。

“Angelica。是谁？”

警探的眼神一下子变得警惕起来。据仿生人的监测，Gavin的压力指数正在一路飚红。

“你查了些什么？”

“不。这是你自己说出来的。”在我试图逼问你幕后主使的时候。

Gavin叹了口气，把手肘压到自己脸上。

“……那是我母亲。”

如同《雾都孤儿》的开局，他的记忆缘起于孤儿院的大门。与其它孩子不同的是，他知道自己的母亲是谁。

Angelica，一个棕发棕眸的女性Omega，说的英语带着优雅的法文腔。当然，这些都是Gavin听他人描述的，包括她是一个娼妓的事实。他见过一次她的照片，据说是塞在他的衣服中的，但她唯一的遗物很快就被大孩子们抢过去，拿打火机烧得精光。

“他们把她从法国骗来，用厢型车和运家畜一样运到这里，再让她被某个人折磨致死……这就是她的一生了。”

900觉得自己的手在发抖，软体不稳的提示再次响彻他的脑海。但他还是凑了过去，紧紧抱住了身前的Omega，用嘴唇轻触着警探的额头。

“噢，Gavin……天啊，我真的很抱歉……你知道，这不是我的本意。”

他就这么静静地搂了他一会儿，直到门口传来了敲门的声音，还有喝醉的人口齿不清的呼喊。警探这才清醒过来，用力把仿生人推开。

“这是怎么一回事？”

“这里不便说话。”墙壁四角都有窃听器。虽然一进屋，他就把那些玩具全都干掉了。

他们整好衣衫，推开包厢的门。高大的Alpha带着他穿过熙熙攘攘的舞池，有一些耐不住性子的人已经在各个半开敞的沙发间交合。Gavin把视线瞥向吧台，有一个棕发棕眸的女酒保正和台前的客人调情，她调好一杯调酒，用涂着黑色甲油的手指推到客人面前。

是Moscow mule。

发觉了他的走神，身前的Alpha转过身，握住了他的手。

从FBI总部大楼出来后，RK900把那位美人间谍的老底抄了个遍，最后顺着线索摸到了一个代号为Mrs.Sandra的人。这位女士掌管了叙利亚的红冰生产，而她的丈夫则做着人口贩卖的无本生意。他们狡猾恶毒，像两条滑溜溜的蛇，900蹲伏许久，才终于把他们的真实身份找出来。女人真名叫Sanyra，和丈夫Joesph一起生活在底特律，而当900打算将这两条毒蛇一网打尽时，事情却有了意想不到的发展。

某些证据表明，Sanyra的身边还有一个和她同级的中层干部组织。他们把那个地方称为“树突”，说明那是一个重要的传讯点。但特工们骇入了那对夫妇的各类通讯软件，却没有发现任何疑点。

900把这件事上报后，Dylan指挥官即刻决定，放长线钓大鱼。

CIA监视起了那栋房子。果然，一个男人出现在他们的视线中，他进入了Sanyra的大门，很快就又出去了。

900调查了那个男人的资料。Gavin Reed，底特律警局的警探，拥有酗酒及暴力伤害的前科。他和CIA探员们反反复复地查找了Reed警探行进的路线，把目标锁定在了那家名为“Troy”的酒吧。

Troy，好名字。听起来就像间谍的大本营。

他们调取了近几个月的监控录像。发现Reed警探前往酒吧的时间十分固定，按照这个规律，他将在明天又会过去一次。900立即决定，由他乔装前去接近那位警探。

在他临行前，他被一位探员拉住了。900看了看探员的名牌，礼貌性地叫了一声：“Leon。”

“这是我的个人推测。呃，那位警探的精神状态有古怪，可能摄入了过量精神性药物。”

900回忆了一下，这位Leon好像隶属CIA的犯罪心理部。他被勾起了些兴趣：“继续说。”

“你听说过Davis Parker Ray么。20年前有名的罪犯，呃，最近还出书了。”

“那个人不是没有被定罪？”

“是的……他被怀疑在地下室绑架和虐待了40人以上，尽情享乐后，就把受害人都放了回去。他利用精神性药物配合频闪灯造成受害者的短时认知障碍，如果不是被带回现场指证，受害者根本不记得发生了什么。”

900愣了愣，“我以为迷魂药只是推特上的都市传说。”

“那是可行的，先生。但药物对人的个体差异很大，操作手法也很复杂，光靠一瓶喷雾不会起作用，呃，我是说，推特上那些确实是都市传说。”Leon似乎有些紧张，用手指不停地绞着衣服下摆。900把大手搭上他的肩，他还惊叫了一声。

“别紧张，我明白了。”

900靠在浴室的门边，Gavin在浴缸里蹲着，死都不愿意开门。他苦笑一声，继续往下讲。

“我怀疑他们在挑选适合的‘信差’，很遗憾，他们挑中了你。”

科技升级让通讯变得简单，对于黑客而言，骇入某个人的信箱并不是一件难事。于是谨慎的Sanyra选择了最复古的纸质传讯，作为双重保险，他们需要一位……哦，可能是定时更换的一位可怜蛋来帮他们寄信。

第一次见面时，女酒保递给Gavin的Moscow mule里就含有精神药物。900不能暴露身份，于是他装成一个发情的Alpha，把Gavin按到了沙发上，那杯Moscow mule被他尽数浇上了警探光裸的脊背。

Gavin的任务被他搅黄了。一周后，Sanyra在家中被杀，无声无息地惨死在CIA的眼皮子底下。监视她的CIA什么都没有发现，只看到她的丈夫进了房子，又一脸惊恐地跑了出来。

接连不断的意外让CIA察觉了不对。Dylan翘着二郎腿坐在办公椅上，对正襟危坐的900说道：“你猜这背后的鱼会有多大？”

900摇摇头，拒绝跳入顶头上司的陷阱。“我要去底特律警局沉一会儿。”

“你觉得那个Gavin Reed有问题？”

“对。”

Dylan赞赏地眯了眯眼，用鹰钩鼻对准了900。

“好好干吧，小伙子。哦对，顺便把那个蛇头（指Joesph）给干掉。”

900还沉浸在回忆里，浴室门被突然打开。Gavin出现在门后，900扭过头，假装没看到警探泛红的眼。

“为什么他们会挑中我。”

“道理和催眠一样。有些人比较容易受精神性药物影响，我怀疑那个女酒保给酒吧的所有人都调过Moscow mule……呃。”联系到那个酒保同样也是棕发棕眸，900似乎意识到了什么，选择闭上了嘴。

“而且，即使我他妈知道了自己干过这种操蛋事，也没有办法指认他们。”

探员的声音好像又带了些哽咽声。900想要触碰他，却被他推了开来。

“去告发我吧，狗娘养的。证据确凿，不是吗？”

这回轮到900愣住了。软体不稳的提示音再度响起，他看着警探，心底升起了一股陌生的情绪。

这是……悲伤的感觉？

“不……你不过是受害者——”话音未落，他的世界却被血红的障壁罩住了。仿生人动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着Gavin从疑问慢慢变得慌张，最后警探惊恐地拍打着他无法动弹的机体，嘶声吼叫着。 

这不是最糟的。即使他现在被进入了强制待机状态，一些细微的声音仍溜进了他的耳朵。Gavin仍抓着他的肩膀拼命摇晃，丝毫没有察觉危险在临近。900的瞳孔缩到了最小，血红的障壁随着他的意志疯狂颤动。

动起来，快动起来！

仿佛置身母亲的羊水般，他回到了刚诞生的那一刻。当他初次睁眼时，CyberLife的研究者们一拥而上，喜悦地叫着他的名字。而仿生人对他们露出一个微笑，说出了他诞生以来第一句话：

“我是RK900，完成任务是我的最高优先级。”

不详的声响愈发接近。研究者们的话语遥远得快要听不见，回忆被涂成红色，随着障壁一齐在他的脑中支离破碎。终于，在最后一刻，900一把揽过他的Omega，用最快的速度冲向了窗户。

巨大的爆炸在他们身后响起。Gavin的房屋燃起大火，他们堪堪滚出房间，900趴在他的身上，帮他抵挡掉飞溅的燃烧物。警探被冲击波震的头昏眼花，好一会儿才反应过来，越过他的肩目瞪口呆地看着身后的废墟。

“这是怎么回事，给我个解释……操，你怎么了？”

“闭嘴！”900有些粗鲁地吼道，把警探捞了起来，在火光间和他交换了一个有些急促的吻。


	6. Chapter 6

“大鱼”下了一步史无前例的烂棋，把RK900彻底惹毛了。

于是仿生人一手夹着一个纵火犯踢进了FBI大楼，目瞪口呆的FBI前台拦都拦不住。经过一小段愉悦的时间，RK900走出审讯室，推开了外边看热闹的探员。一位胆大的FBI朝门里看了一眼，差点没被里面的场景恶心得吐出来。

“嘿，你这……”是动用私刑啊。

900穿好制服外套，把身上某些可疑痕迹遮得一干二净。“去他妈的吧。”

FBI们站成一排，目送仿生人大摇大摆地走出大门。他们当中资格最老那位抱起手臂，神情有些怀念。

“你知道，我在陆军服役过。”

“嗯哼？”

“那时有个魔鬼教官——当然，现在已经进五角大楼了。他的口头禅就是这个。”他模仿了一遍，“噢，去他妈的。”

Dylan揉揉鼻子，打了个喷嚏。床头的电话催命一般响着，他瞅了眼号码。操，好在不是CIA。

“Speak？”

“这里是FBI。呃，关于您属下的仿生人……”

Dylan差点没背过气去。老天，他已经五十多岁的人了，能不能放过他的心脏。

“去他妈的。放下你的电话并关掉摄像头，睡他妈一觉事情就解决了！”

电话里传来阵阵忙音。值夜班的倒霉探员看了看监控，默默删掉了有关审讯室的血腥画面。

Gavin坐在FBI的证人保护大厅，郁闷地盯着墙上的禁烟标志。一位FBI走了过来，把需填的资料递给Gavin，警探粗略地翻了几页，皱起了眉。

900料理完一切的时候，时针已指向早晨九点。他推开证人保护厅的大门，正好看到警探把那几张纸翻折翻折，变成了几把不同样式的小手枪。

他叹了口气。

“严肃些，这可是证人保护条约。”

“嘿，我不会住到一栋楼都是FBI的地方。这是监视不是保护。”

周围的FBI对他们投来怪异的目光。900觉得有点头疼，“这是最快的渠道了。听着，你现在需要安全的住处。”

Gavin把小手枪们抛进旁边的垃圾桶，“我以为你会让我直接住进监狱？”

“等等——”

警探已经先一步离开了大厅。900逮住他的时候，Omega还对他又撕又咬，他好不容易把野猫塞进后车厢，Gavin还要伸手去按车前的Omega专用求助按钮，仿生人没办法，伸手把他抱住了。

900搂得不紧，Gavin却没有再挣扎，因为身后的Alpha露出了受伤的喘息声。Alpha把背弯成了一只虾米，把警探好好地嵌在自己的保护范围内。

“Gavin，拜托。就一次，听一下我的话。”

牙尖嘴利的警探哑了火，两只手扶着仿生人的大手，却下不定决心把它掰开：“……你想说什么？”

“我不会让你进去的，绝对不会。”

警探背着他笑了，语调却不太对。“你觉得我过得了自己那关？”

900联想到警探的经历，声音干涩：“……总会有办法。”

“办法有。让我去卧底。”

“什么？”

“我的犯事记录可以写满几张纸——当然，这都是编入警局之前的事儿，混进去应该不太难。”

900把他猛地翻过来，箍住了他的脸。

“那可是毒贩！Gavin，Mrs.Sandra是被他们的人干掉的，为了拖延确认身份的时间，她的整张脸皮都被剥了下来！你觉得溜冰的人会干出什么事情——”

“你以为我他妈的会不知道吗？！”

他的坚持换来了警探的嘶吼。Gavin捏住他的肩，似是不解气一般，用另一只手狠狠地锤向他的胸膛。

仿生人只觉得心间一疼，却不知是自外向内还是从内到外。他回忆了一下，要是以前的话，他大概会按住这只Omega，用一场酣畅淋漓的性爱让他改变心意。

而现在，他只得闭上眼，扶住了警探的后脑。

“你当卧底是他妈的中学生郊游吗？！”

迷你星条旗被震得微微颤动，连桌上的相框都偏离了原本的角度。Dylan自推门起就没给过他好脸色，在听说他的提议后，手中的报告结结实实地拍向了桌子。

900面不改色。“我要保留住Reed警探的所有‘犯罪’记录。”

“这不难。”

仿生人摸到办公桌边上，拿起了桌上的照片。“然后让他作为污点证人协助调查。”

“嗯？”

“——是协助我调查。”

Dylan像是要把他盯出一个洞。

“我没记错的话，这位警探是一个Omega。”

大块头特工老神在在：“所以没有下一次了。”

蓝眼睛的指挥官怒极反笑。老天，给他一个机会，他会把这块铁皮亲口嚼碎。

“……程序上合理。你赢了。”

“多谢长官。”

“私人事情解决了。那么，现在，挪开你的屁眼，给我滚去查案。”话语间满是嫌弃。但在900转身离开时，Dylan还是在他身后吼了一声：“抬头挺胸走路！给我有点儿军人的样子！”

“Yes sir！”

仿生人啪地转过身，对他行了一个标准的军礼。指挥官目送他走出办公室，不知为什么，他竟然开始怀念起满是汗水的军队生活，还有被他带过的那帮毛头小子。

大约是老了吧。他看向落地窗外，车流从他的脚底呼啸而过。

Gavin觉得这个仿生人在背后动了些手脚，却又没寻思出哪里不对。他被900带到了一间十分普通的公寓，警探四处摸了摸，把所有抽屉都拉了开来，最后在床头柜里找到了一排Omega抑制剂。

“这（房子）是哪来的？”

“Omega保护协会。”这句话半真半假。“这屋子里只有求救按钮，不会有人在窗外盯着你看。”

警探翻了一下床头的自救手册，封底上印着Omega保护协会的巨大LOGO。他看起来相信了，900缓了口气，在心里感谢起官方组织间的小小协作。

“你平时住哪？”

“离开警局后？汇报，开会，最后在资料室待一个晚上。”900把行李箱扔到另一个房间，“以后就不是了，监视你是我的新任务。”

Gavin确定，这个仿生人在某个程序背后做了手脚。“我以为监视人只会住在隔壁？”

“市中心可寸土寸金呐，老大。”

“哦。所以不会有人在窗外盯着我看，而是让一个特工直接走进我的房间？”

900耸耸肩，“协助破案才能让你在军方那里洗脱嫌疑。并且，你的卧底已经吹了，如果真的想赎罪，那就给我忍着。”

Gavin嘟囔了两句，夹杂着一连串的美国国骂，和最后一句不甘不愿的“随你”。

在爆炸事故的当晚，一队FBI把Troy抄了个底朝天，来不及穿衣服的客人们赤条条地被押上了车，连桌上的红冰都来不及收拾。与此同时，酒吧老板抱着他的Omega睡得正香，900带着另一队特工空降在了他的床前，把贝瑞塔抵在了他的脑袋上。

Gavin被带到Troy时已经是几天后。酒馆的大门被贴上了黄色的封条，FBI的搜查官带着他进去，客客气气地让他指认现场。他第一次在清醒的状态下进入了最里面那个小房间，看到其中装潢的时候，记忆中的画面终于变得清晰起来。

墙上的柜子里还遗留着大量巴比妥类药物，除此外还有关于“信差”们的详细资料——当然，被压在Gavin下面的那些人早已被处理得尸骨无存。警探在口供上按了自己的手印，当他走出审讯室大门时，有些意外地看到了RK900。

虽说仿生人声称要监视他，但Gavin已经三天没有见过900了。仿生人正在和两个FBI聊着些什么。见到他出来，900礼貌地对他们表达了离席的意向，这才向Gavin走了过来。

Gavin眯起眼。很显然，900这种凡事把他放在第一位的态度让他十分受用。仿生人Alpha对他打了招呼：“去喝一杯？”

“恐怕做不到了。你知道的——我刚从喝一杯的地方回来。”警探心情不错，竟然跟仿生人开起了玩笑。

900笑了起来，浅灰的眼弯成了月牙状：“这可是为了庆祝你顺利失去作为污点证人的特权。”

“拜托。我以为你很忙？”

“嗯哼。”900的笑容变得僵硬。他已经快要按秒计时来出任务，由这个案子牵的线扯出好几窝毒贩，加上还有些小老鼠在逃，他的行李箱搬进那个小公寓后就再也没动过。天，他好不容易推掉今晚的定期修检跑了出来，等等却还要在车上远程跟进国防部的例会，“总会有时间。”

Gavin挑了挑眉。

“所以？去哪家？”

Omega醒来的时候，身边的位置已经空了。RK900似乎是在后半夜离开的，大概又是某些突发的紧急事态，让他不得不离开大好温柔乡。Gavin慢悠悠地刷着牙，镜子里映出他惨不忍睹的后颈，昨夜Alpha在上面留了不止一个牙印，像小孩子在宣告所有权。流氓警探老脸一红，骂了句脏话，最后还是认命地挑了件高领衫。

至于底特律警局那边，上面好像给了点压力，把他缺席的那些日子美化成了“因公出差”。Jeffery是听了些风声的，当初是他把这个任务分配给Gavin，而基于一些小小的愧疚，Gavin复职后的日子闲得快要发毛。

最近FBI过于频繁的大动作让罪犯们感到了危机，连带着底特律的犯罪率一下子低了几个百分点。Gavin理所当然地过了一段孕妇般的生活，但刚刚休假回来的Hank就没那么悠闲了。面向毒贩的大规模收网让他的辖案暴增，这让他不得不带着Connor穿梭在底特律的各个角落。

同样很忙的还有另一个人。Gavin又有好久没见到他，Alpha和人间蒸发一般毫无音讯，若不是Gavin还能在新闻里找到关于他的踪迹，他甚至会怀疑这个混蛋塑料是不是把他睡完了就想跑路。

因此，在某一日下班后，他打开公寓的门，就被突然出现的RK900吓了一跳。

900直挺挺地站在玄关，像是坏掉一样。仿生人听到他开门的声音才睁开眼，睡意朦胧地跟Gavin打了声招呼：“早安。”

Gavin指了指已经暗下去的窗外：“现在是晚上七点半，特工先生。”

“哦，七……什么？七点半？！”

900几乎跳了起来，伸手把Gavin捞过来一顿揉搓：“天啊，军部让我八点钟到他办公室……那个老古董最讨厌别人迟到，我完了。”

Omega一边骂着“混蛋塑料”，一边被他压制住了所有反抗动作。900捏着他的下巴，循着信息素的香味找到了他的腺体，Gavin只觉得后颈一疼，忍不住飙了句脏话。

“你是不是只安装了发情程序？”

“既然你都这么认为了，我现在不做点什么，是不是太辜负你的期待？”

警探不吭气了。操，以他对这个禽兽Alpha的了解，他真的会把他压在玄关干到哭不出声。但900只是把他的脸抬了起来，在他的唇上啃了一下。

不知道为什么，大概是气氛有些旖旎，警探的心居然莫名其妙地动了一下。然而大块头Alpha根本没在读空气，开始絮絮叨叨地抱怨上头压榨劳动力，搞得他连舌吻的时间都没有。

然后他成功地被Gavin打开门扔了出去。

仿生人离开前指了指后颈，故意用三级片女演员的语气对警探说：“下次回来再补全套给你。”

Gavin摔上了门，开始思考每天和RK900待在一起的那帮CIA究竟是什么样的流氓群体。他在窗前看着900的车驶出院子，这才想起来，从CIA到五角大楼几乎是一条无阻碍的直线，而Alpha却选择多花一个小时绕路回了公寓，再迟到半个小时赶回国防部的会议室。

这究竟意味着些什么，警探不敢去想。他摸了摸自己的脖子，上面还留着些Alpha信息素的味道。

理论上，仿生人是不需要睡眠的。

所以900认为这只是个理论。

他觉得自己的程序运转速度都要比平时慢上一大半，随便一个空档他都想要原地待机。禁欲且高强度的工作让他的心情指数直线下跌，出门时碰到一群在门口吸烟的文员，他甚至产生了加入他们的冲动。

冷静，900，吸烟会浪费你宝贵的两分钟，这已经足够你多处理几条线人报告。他回忆起Omega身上的味道，警探常年出外勤，抽烟抽得很凶，这让他的衣服上都沾染上了淡淡的烟草味。

仅仅是想着他，就比抽烟满足了。

他进了电梯，按亮了最顶层的数字。Dylan正在办公室里等他，听到开门的声音，白发苍苍的总指挥转过身来。

嗯好。表面看上去精神满分，气场爆炸，是一个合格军人的样子。然而微微凌乱的领口彰示了仿生人最近的生活状态。Dylan把封口档案袋扔给他，RK900一眼就看到了印在最上方的“Top Secret”，他朝指挥官投去疑问的眼神。

“打开看看吧。你压的彩票中大奖了。”

900把档案袋里的文件掏了出来。封面的照片是某位国会议员，稍微关注时政的人对这张脸都不会陌生，这位议员一直在积极推进暴力禁止红冰的活动，这为他争取到了不少支持选票。

然而，就是这位表面看上去与红冰贩卖相悖的人，900却把他列入了怀疑名单之一。

“确认了？”

“对。CIA用一些‘你懂的‘手段，按实了决定性证据。”Dylan双手交叉，放在膝盖上。

“然后呢？钓出了谁？”

“这个议员在早期学生运动时是个彻头彻尾的自由派，甚至主张过红冰的去犯罪化。上位之后却突变成了保守派，倡导高压打击红冰相关的犯罪，拜他所赐，红冰猖獗的现象表面上确实好转不少。但是——”

Dylan调出一个折线图，示意900转头看：“缉毒部门的数据却表明，市场现流通红冰成分的国产占比一直在下降。特别是他上台后，这个趋势变得更加明显。”

900听懂了。“他打压的是自己的竞争对手？”

“全对。”Dylan按了一下遥控器，调出了一家公司的LOGO：“我们摸查了他的政治献金来源，发现这家公司是个皮包公司。而他真正的控股人……”

画面一转，一个金色船锚的标志出现在900面前。

“亚德利集团。”

“没错。”Dylan坐回办公椅，蓝色的鹰眼闪烁着狠戾的光，“这怪物坐拥了美国30%的商船。要是能确认证据，这不止是大鱼，可能是一条沧龙了。”

900点点头，刚想确认下一步动作，桌上的内线电话却突然响了起来。Dylan示意900回避，900刚刚打开门，却又被指挥官叫住。

“不用走了，你的事。”

什么事情需要通过他顶头上司的内线电话找他？900接过听筒，陌生的女声开始自我介绍。

“您好，我是Omega保护协会的联络员。”

仿生人捏紧话筒，心中燃起了不好的预感。


	7. Chapter 7

Gavin知道自己大意了。

他醒了过来，遭遇重击的后脑痛得像要裂开一般。他的眼睛被蒙住了，双手也被反扣在身后，脚踝上还挂有什么沉重的东西。他试着挣扎，禁锢他的电子锁却立刻发出了警报。脚步声从外面传来，一个男人朝门内吼了句脏话，Gavin的身边随即响起一连串的啜泣声。他这才发现，被抓来的倒霉家伙不止他一个。

警探甩甩头，企图弄清现在的处境。空气带着些咸腥，地面也在微微摇晃——他大概率身处一艘正在行驶的船上。海潮的声音很明显，他们应该在客舱内，门外有两人看守，尚不明确是否武装，而他手无寸铁，还被严严实实地捆了起来。

糟透了。

昏迷的人没有时间概念。通过饥饿程度判断，现在距他被带走已经超过24小时，警局那边该发现不对头了。Gavin想，他真的不该去搭理那个陌生女性，而在发现她涂着黑色甲油的时候，一切都已经来不及了。

没过多久，轮船开始降速，外面的人走了进来，把他们的眼罩一个个摘下。两位持枪的雇佣兵动作粗鲁，他们解开了人质的束缚，用带着南非腔的英语让他们双手抱头，在门前排好队。

Gavin终于重见了光明，他向旁边打量去，人质加上他共有五人，并且全部都是Omega。一个独眼的雇佣兵把枪口顶在排在最后的一位白人妇女背后，狠狠地推了她一把。妇女的泪水一下子掉了下来，她下意识地捂住小腹，低声哀求着：

“拜托，拜托了，我有身孕。”

Gavin闭上眼睛。好吧，他真的恨透了自己作为警察的职业习惯。他举起手，向另一个雇佣兵示意：“嘿，我可以站在最后。”

那个雇佣兵看向独眼的同伴，他的同伴点点头，示意Gavin出列。而当妇女走向Gavin原本站着的位置时，独眼的雇佣兵突然举起枪，一枪打在了妇女的腹部。

Omega倒在了Gavin面前，大张的眼里尽是濒死的恐惧。队伍乱成一团，尖叫萦绕在Gavin耳边，雇佣兵又朝地上的妇女开了几枪，每粒子弹都打在她的小腹，鲜血爬伸到Gavin脚下，染红了他的鞋尖。

雇佣兵踢了踢她的脸，确认她已经彻底不动了。开枪的那人冷笑一声，浑浊的独眼转向了Gavin：

“去啊，你不是想排在队伍最后吗？”

死亡的气息迎面扑来，冷汗浸透了Gavin的衣物。他双手抱头，小心地跨过妇女的尸体，站到了队伍的最后面。独眼满意地叼起烟，把枪口对准了他们。

“不要把手离开你们的头，小甜点们。”

甲板上的水手放下船锚，架好了下船的软梯。独眼押着四个人质下了船，Gavin用余光观察了一下四周，发现这里是一个废弃的海上补给站。补给站有两层，附带着一个瞭望塔，每层平台上都站有巡逻的雇佣兵，四面则是一望无际的太平洋。

两个雇佣兵把他们带上二楼，扔进了一个充满霉味的仓库。他们用绳子把Omega们的手脚捆起来后，重重关上了仓库的大门。

厚厚的积灰在空中飞舞。一个黑人小哥终于抑制不住情绪，发出了绝望的嚎哭。另一个白领整个人蜷了起来，像是要吐出来的样子，而在他旁边的大妈一边流着眼泪，一边小声祈求着神明的庇佑。

警探跪在地上，脑子里满是孕妇大睁的绝望双眼。他闭上眼，试图把这个画面从脑海中抹去。

努力思考，Gavin。这里有一些让你感到违和的地方。

“为什么他们要捉我们？目的是什么？”

此言一出，房间里顿时安静了下来。小哥还在断断续续地抽噎，白领似乎缓过了劲，开口的声音低沉又沙哑：“大概……我们是CIA的证人。”

Gavin摇摇头：“我以为这是保密的。”

“他们找到了我们居住的公寓。”白领的脸色又白了一层：“前来救援的CIA都被杀了。”

Gavin愣了一下。

“那公寓……不是属于Omega保护协会？”

“噢，老天，当然不是。你的前后左右住满了CIA的人。”

警探终于意识到自己被那个混蛋Alpha骗了。然而现状并不允许他生气，他需要更多能够帮助他们逃脱的线索：“被抓走的只有我们？”

“不。”白领似乎想到了什么画面，他看起来又想吐了，“他们几乎劫走了整个公寓的证人，反抗的都被当场杀掉了……呜——”

警探终于明白了违和感的源头。

太少了。押运他们的雇佣兵只有十几个，对人质的看守也不甚严密。唯一解释就是，他们把人质们分批运送到了不同的地方，以此混淆官方的视线，争取谈判时间。

警探的心一下子凉了半截。

如果猜测准确，他们所处的地方救援难度极大，人质数量也不多，若是条件未能谈妥，官方绝对不会优先考虑解救他们。

Gavin闭上了眼。

他不能坐以待毙。

在900接到电话的同时，CIA总部已经乱成一团。中情局局长揉搓着眉心，面前屏幕右下角的信箱提示不停跳动，未读邮件上的红色数字正以惊人的速度增加。他的秘书几乎是把门撞开的，紧急的事态让她忘记了见鬼的礼仪：“Mr.Director，‘Beaurau’在三分钟前宣布对袭击负责。”

局长先生接过平板电脑，血红色字体写成的声明嚣张地挂在恐怖组织的网站首页：“干，他们要求交换人质。人质追踪有结果吗？”

“绑架者是分头走的，人质的藏匿点不止一个，而我们只掌握了两个。据我们估计，”秘书翻了翻平板，“最多的藏匿点可能有十几人，少的则只有两三个。”

局长沉下脸。

“在人质最多的点部署人员。”

“那其他的……”

局长用口型骂了句粗话：“在特工突入的瞬间，他们会枪杀掉所有人质——听着，万一出现最坏的情况，我们必须做出选择。”

秘书点点头。正要离开办公室时，又被局长叫住了：“RK900在哪里？”

“应该在军部，先生。”

“把他叫来，加入人质解救小队。”

“是的，先生。”

900赶到CIA总部时，大老远就看到了在门口等他的Innes。Innes眉头紧皱，领着他穿越了人来人往的大堂，把他带到了会议室。

“我们现在只掌握了两个人质藏匿地点，实在太少了。我希望能通过谈判拖延时间，让他们多浮起几个点再选择是否出击，但Director希望我们直接过去解救人质——天啊，教科书级别的打草惊蛇！”

Innes甚至忘记了他的招牌寒暄，燃着的烟也一直夹在指尖。900盯着3d地图上闪烁的两个红点，脸色愈发沉郁。

“他们根本不想交换人质。”

“那为什么要绑架那么多线人？挑衅吗？”

“不。”

900转过身，浅色瞳眸中的狠戾一闪而过：“是我们这边不想。政府不想释放那几个关键人物，我敢打赌，新闻发言人的稿件已经写好了——‘恐怖组织反悔撕票，我们的特工只来得及冲进去救出这些人。’”

Innes的烟掉到了地上。

“……天。”

“现在不是发愣的时候。我需要你的帮助——可能事情会有转机。”

不知何时，会议室门口聚集了好几位特工。若900此时分神去看，他会发现，他们都是在南非的熟面孔。Innes点点头：“你说。”

“我要知道亚德利集团旗下的所有产业。”

“金船锚？……为什么突然提到他们？”

900想到了档案袋上的Top Secret，脸色沉郁下去。Innes的表情也不太妙，却仍把手放到了900的肩上。

“我给你认证特权，你可以随意使用CIA的资料库。”

仿生人点了点头，跟随Innes走出了门。

拜托，Gavin，再等一等我。

Gavin跪趴在地上，通过门底的缝隙观察外面的人影。

这群雇佣兵有着规定好的行动模式。每隔15分钟，那个讨厌的独眼会来检视他们一次，而二层共有5个雇佣兵，都在各司其职，少有走动。

警探打定了决心，向另外三个同伴说道：“你们闭上眼，别出声。”

白领愣了愣，率先偏过了头。他听到警探发出了痛苦的闷哼，同时伴随着什么断裂的声音。他忍不住睁开眼，却惊讶地发现警探已经挣脱了手上的束缚。警探甩掉了一部分绳子，把衣服撩起来咬在嘴里，眼疾手快地卸掉了自己一条胳膊。

Gavin痛得眼冒金星，脸上冒出了密密匝匝的虚汗。他用一只胳膊笨拙地扯掉了上半身剩余的绳索，拖着被困住的双脚挪到了墙边，调整好骨头的位置后，狠下心向墙上撞去。他的胳膊回了原位。Gavin咬咬牙，又把故意脱臼的大拇指硬生生按了回去。

他躺在地上不住喘息着，脸白成了一张纸，过量的疼痛与30小时的不食不饮让他接近虚脱。但他没有那么多时间休息，十五分钟的时间过得实在太快，他强迫自己坐起来，挣扎着脱开了脚踝上的绳索。

角落里的三个Omega早已被吓得目瞪口呆，连话都说不出了。Gavin对他们比了个噤声的手势，轻轻推开门，朝门外看了一眼。

如果他没计算错，有一个雇佣兵将会在十秒内经过这个门口。Gavin贴在门边，盯着地上渐渐变长的影子，在军靴的鞋尖出现在门边的那一刻，警探突然暴起，把他扭入了门内。雇佣兵下意识地想要叫喊，Gavin却抢过他的枪，把枪托重重地砸在他的后脑勺上。

地上的人没声了。Gavin刚刚安上的关节还在隐隐作痛，他颤着手，把那人的携带品翻了个底朝天，最终在他的裤袋里找到一个移动终端。而在警探刚按下911，角落里那三个Omega突然露出了惊恐的表情，与此同时，一个过长的黑影把他笼罩了起来。

他转过身，独眼的雇佣兵靠在门边，正似笑非笑地看着他。

CIA的大堂摆放着一个巨大的投屏。此时，上面正显示着一幅巨大的3d地图。时间每过去一点，这个地图的显示范围就会扩大一点，900的心也会跟着紧一些。

时间的流逝意味着绑架者们可以把人质带到更远的地方，更意味着他们搜查的难度会逐渐增加。Innes靠在门边盯了那地图一会儿，把烟屁股掐熄在旁边的垃圾桶上。他刚想转身返回会议室，肩膀却被拍了一下。Innes转过头，见到了一个他目前最不想看到的人。

900坐在会议室里，把亚德利集团的所有产业标在了会议室的小地图上。小地图的前方同时放映着好几个公路摄像头拍摄的画面，仿生人正一个据点一个据点地逐个筛查，眉头皱得紧紧的，看上去心情很不好。

就在刚才，他们准备进入资料室时，RK900和CIA的总指挥官起了一些小小的冲突。局长命令900加入即刻出发的人质拯救小队，却被仿生人一口拒绝了。

“我有信心找到他们大部分的据点——用谈判拖延，给我一点时间。”

仿生人是这样说的。然而CIA的总指挥并不吃他这一套，甚至企图以违抗军令的罪名威胁他服从命令，否则就要上报他的顶头上司。

时间正一点点流逝，他多拖延一秒钟，Gavin的生存概率就要降低一点。900在心里权衡利弊后，选择了扭头就走，留总指挥在原地暴跳如雷。

他对比了多个监控录像，确定了又一个人质藏匿点。开门的声音在他身后响起，900背对着他喊了一声：“Innes，正好，我找到——”

“RK900。”

嗓音苍劲有力，并不是那位CIA副手。900愣了一下，慢慢地转过了身。

Dylan Searle出现在了他的身后，Innes惴惴不安地站在远处，眼神要多担忧有多担忧。900僵硬了一会儿，对他行了个军礼：“长官好。”

“CIA的局长跟我说，你不仅违抗军令，还诱骗Innes副探长帮助你入侵了CIA的资料库。这些事情你承认吗？”

900低下头，汗水沁湿了手心：“是的，长官。”

“真的？我可是不信的。”Dylan慢悠悠地走进来，平视着仿生人的眼睛，“军用仿生人以服从命令为你体内程序的最高指令——你怎么可能会违背程序呢？”

900心中警铃大作。Dylan观察着他的表情，嘴角往上扬了一个角度，脸上表情却毫无温度：

“或者说，你现在已经是一个异常仿生人了？”

仿生人没有说话。Dylan的目光剥去了他的皮肤层，看穿了他闪耀着红光的LED。他的手捏紧又松开，最后决定孤注一掷。

“是的，长官。我希望能按自己的意愿行动一次。”

Dylan眯起眼：“仿生人权利法放在军队就是一张厕纸。不服从命令的士兵都要被处理掉，更何况你这种异常的机器？”

“我清楚。事情结束后，我愿意接受任何处分。”

Dylan定定地看着他许久。

“就在刚才，911接到了一通电话。接线员只听到一声喘息，通讯就挂断了。”

老者突然换了个话题，这让仿生人有点莫名。

“奇怪的是，接线员沿着通讯信号找去，却发现电话是从太平洋中央的一处货轮供给站打来的——那个供给站已经废弃二十年以上了。”Dylan走到地图前，点亮了图上的一个坐标，“你说，是不是传说中的幽灵船在那里出现了？”

900猛地抬起头，声音有些颤抖。

“那个供给站……属于谁的旗下产业？”

“很可惜，是一个名不见经传的小公司。”Dylan说了一串名字。他把门打开来，CIA的局长正站在门外，老者最后转过身，语调严肃又冷漠：

“现在事态紧急，老子没精力管你这个狗娘养的。一旦事情结束，你就给我洗干净屁眼等着。”

门被彭地摔上了。900飞快地转过身，把刚才Dylan给的坐标导入了自己的数据库。

刚才Dylan说的那串名字，正是亚德利给议员献金使用的皮包公司。Dylan不会平白无故给他送来讯息，沸腾的预感在900心中升起。

Gavin，他的Omega，就在那里。

“嘿，嘿！你还好吗？”

见两位长官并肩走远，Innes才惴惴不安地推门进来，却被仿生人脸上疯狂的表情吓到了。900缓了缓神，指着太平洋里的那处红点：“多快能抵达那里？”

Innes凑过头看了看：“直升机的话，四小时内没问题。”

“两个小时。而且直升机目标太大，我需要潜入。”

CIA副手目瞪口呆：“老天，你这是要刺杀哪位国家元首吗？！”

“那里有人质。”900不愿意过多解释，Dylan给他的时间限制很明确——在美国政府与恐怖分子“谈崩”之前结束战斗，他已经不剩多少时间了，“我可以单独潜入，但需要一些交通工具——”

“解救人质我们可是专业的，哥们。带我们一份如何？”

900回过头。刚才蹲在会议室门口的那几个CIA不知何时走了进来，搭着Innes的肩膀露出痞笑。另一个十分配合地惊叹了一句：“噢！海上救援！可真是太酷了！”

面对这群戏精，Innes似乎也相当头疼：“Sam！这是擅自离岗。后果很严重的——”

“我们有行动指令哦，老大。”

第三位掏出了一张皱巴巴的纸质证明。900瞟了一眼，发现上面明晃晃地签着CIA Deputy Director的名字。Innes保持着嘴巴张大的表情三秒钟，万分惊恐地回过头来：

“伪造签名可是要进监狱的？！”

“是他给的。不骗你。”

900看向那群CIA。他们堆在门口，脸上挂着痞子一般的嬉笑，眼神却都是难得的认真。他点了点头，先一步迈出门外。

“上了直升机再谈吧，伙计们。”


	8. Chapter 8

他被扔回了仓库，全身上下的骨头都在吱呀乱叫。雇佣兵的军靴剁在他的伤肩上，警探的整条手臂一下子没了知觉。毫不留情的拷打超越了他的忍耐底线，Gavin蜷在地上，颤抖着痛呼出声。

独眼站在正中央，慢悠悠地吞云吐雾。直至Omega被扔到了角落里，他才踱步过去，把枪抵在Gavin的心脏。警探认命地闭上了眼，枪口却沿着他的胸膛向上划动，挑起了他淌血的下巴，丝丝猩红浸染了枪口。

“你挺有勇气的。我不仅不会杀你，还要奖励你一些好东西。”

他掏出一个透明袋子，在Gavin眼前晃了晃。雇佣兵们看到了内容物，在旁边吹着轻佻的口哨。

惨淡的白炽灯下，袋子里的毒品赤红夺目，犹如优雅的毒蛇，散发着艳丽却危险的光。

Gavin面如死灰。

仿生人的机械心脏突然抽动了一下。

他微微蜷下身，试图抵御突如其来的不安感。坐在他身旁的Daniel发觉了他的不对，关切地问了声：“嘿。老兄，没问题吧？”

900摆摆手，示意自己无恙。前座的Richard调笑道：“身体不适尽管说，老子可是专业的。”

白人军医身高接近两米，壮得像一头北极熊。Sam扶着操控杆，分出神来调笑了Richard两句：“拜托，我可没听说过仿生人会身体不适。特别是这位，噢，刀枪不入的Superman先生！”

座舱里一阵哄笑，气氛轻松得不像在去执行一个危险度MAX的任务。他们坐在水上飞机上，这是Innes的提议，虽然速度稍慢，但胜在方便潜入。出发前，CIA SSA的副手亲自把他们送上了车，900紧盯着熟悉的车型，Innes看出了他的疑问，故作轻松地耸耸肩。

“副局长大人的爱车，我想你在南非已经坐过一次了——它可以帮你们解决很多不必要的麻烦。”

900不知道该怎么感谢他们，不管是帮他顶住压力的Dylan总指挥，还是CIA那位同样有着蓝色眼睛的副局长。于是他微微低下头，Innes拍了拍他的肩，语调是带着笑的。

“嘿，嘿。如果不是你，我们可都要一辈子留在南非啦。”

Innes留在了基地。虽然他本人十分遗憾，但他知道，他们都不是孤胆英雄，完美达成的任务不仅倚靠前锋，更需要一个坚强的后盾。

而这正是他应该担起的责任。

飞机稳稳地降落在海面。CIA的超级特工们瞬间切换到了工作模式，900背上小型水下推进装置，把潜水衣的拉链拉到最顶。为了不让敌人察觉，他们需要深潜至目的地，其他人也迅速换好了装备，Sam做了一个向下的手势，四人一齐跳入了海中。

一个雇佣兵正在一层平台上巡逻。似乎听到了什么动静，他警惕地回过头，身后却空无一人。在他转身的同时，海面却突然伸出一双手，雇佣兵来不及叫喊就被拖入海水中，冒着鲜血沉入了冰冷的海底。

900从海中重新冒出来，向他们晃了晃刚刚顺来的ID卡。CIA们正蹲在补给站底部的架构上，Daniel是他们当中最年轻的，小伙子一马当先地翻身上了平台，900脱掉潜水衣，把略显笨重的Richard托上去后，最后一个跟上了队伍。

据卫星图像，这个不大的补给站里堆放着成百上千的油桶，活像一个小型加油站。900扫描了一下，发现只有二层的两个房间有人聚集，而其中一个房间外的雇佣兵明显较多。他潜到了队伍最前方，对CIA们做了一个“follow me”的手势。

一楼的油桶太多，一招不慎就会引发连环大爆炸，因此四个人身上都携带着冷兵器。仿生人利用偷来的ID卡骇入了这里的监控系统，其他人蹲在楼梯口，在两个雇佣兵结伴走下楼梯时，Daniel和Sam藏在左右拐角，用十字弩射穿了他们的喉咙。900操控着监控画面，抄着匕首带头潜上了楼梯。

离Gavin越近，他的心脏跳得越来越快。

有两个雇佣兵看守在仓库门口，门上挂着一条巨大的铁锁。Richard做了一个“击昏他”的动作，Daniel点点头，从仓库的后方慢慢地绕了过去。Sam负责包后，而900站在最前面，等待着Daniel的信号。

两个雇佣兵还未发现潜入的CIA，正在愉快地用本地语言聊着天。Daniel已经快要就位，正在900准备发难时，一声惊呼从一楼传来：

“嘿！这儿有一具尸体！”

暴露了。

雇佣兵还没来得及警觉，仿生人就如离弦之箭，几乎在瞬间出现在他们面前。他卷住其中一个，把匕首捅入他的心脏，又把尸体扔向了旁边的雇佣兵。另一个人举枪就射，Daniel从他的后方突袭，一个用力就拧断了他的脑袋。

枪声暴露了他们的方位，潜行任务已经结束了。仿生人不再遮掩，直接一枪崩掉了门锁，推开了眼前的大门。

仓库不大，角落里可怜兮兮地缩着三个人质，而他心心念的那个Omega正躺在地上，快一米八的人蜷得只剩可怜的一点点，明明枪声就在他身边响起，他却依旧一动不动。

Alpha浑身冰冷。他冲过去检查Omega的状况，警探浑身是血，脉搏却还是在跳动的，但他高热的身躯告诉900，Omega现在的状态非常不好。Richard跑去解救剩下的人质，900想把Gavin背起来，警探却动了动，把他一把推开。

“咳……老子自己能走。”

他没能如愿推开仿生人，反而被对方用力圈住。Alpha的呼吸比他急促得多，搂着他像搂紧了一个失而复得的世界。警探被勒得咳嗽起来，拜注入他身体的那一管红冰所赐，他感觉不到痛，却知道自己的肋骨起码断了两根。他拍了拍Alpha的肩膀，900终于放开了他，浅色的眸中竟泛出可疑的光亮。

“我带你走。”

Gavin不再挣扎了。Alpha把他背了起来，同时，Richard也带着三个Omega走向门口。Sam点点头，Daniel兴奋地把十字弩换成了冲锋枪，一脚踹开仓库的大门，吼叫着扫射向走廊尽头的雇佣兵。

Innes总算渡过了这一段难捱的时期。Sam的联络亮起的那个瞬间，他果断地发送了指令，在海港待机的后援小队迅速出动，数架直升机飞向了茫茫海面。而另一边，CIA小队把人质夹在中间，Gavin最终还是要求自己走路，900冲在最前面，用子弹戳烂了又一个雇佣兵的心脏。

这个据点的雇佣兵很少，现在已经被他们宰得七七八八，但在不知敌方是否有增援的前提下，他们只能收敛起杀意，以保护人质为最高优先。Sam收到了海上的联络，一枪点掉了一个伸头的雇佣兵，朝CIA们吼道：“快！向停机坪走！”

己方增援的直升机已经出现在了他们的视线中。其中一架正在慢慢下降，却在半空中遭遇了敌人的袭击。有个雇佣兵藏在油桶间，飞机上的CIA无法胡乱开火。直升机盘旋了一阵，只能慢慢回升。

Sam正计算着潜过去把那个雇佣兵宰掉的可能性，身后的Omega却发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。Gavin终于到了极限，过量的红冰让他整个人开始大幅度抽搐，整个人如同浸入冰冷的海水，噩梦般的幻觉萦绕在他的眼前。Richard冲上前来，声音急切：“他的心肺功能正在急剧衰退，我需要医疗器材——”

“见鬼的。”时间不够了。正当Sam打算冒险潜入，900却不知从哪个尸体上剥来一把狙击枪，直接搭在了一个巨大的油罐上。

所有人都惊出一身冷汗。Sam听到自己发出一声尖叫：“你是不是疯了？！”

话音未落，仿生人的子弹已经出膛。巨大的海风让弹道计算变得难上加难，不时露头的敌人也让这个狙击的成功率无限接近不可能。即使900是最顶尖的军用仿生人，也无法保证这次莽撞之举的成功率——只要失手，他们将集体葬身火海。

但他必须赌。Gavin的生命比一切都重要，就算是一分，一秒，现在的他都不能浪费。

子弹穿越海风，飞向了那堆小山样高的汽油桶。预想中的爆炸没有传来，伴随着一声惨叫，敌人的火力戛然而止，CIA们目瞪口呆地盯着前方，爆发出绝地逢生的欢呼。

“打中了！”

Alpha没有时间庆祝。他抱起已经失去意识的Omega先一步冲出掩体，特工们随后跟上，分别跑向了降落的直升机。900把Gavin抱上了尾翼上贴着红十字的那一架，Richard随后跟了上来，把枪支胡乱扔到地上，翻找起上面的医疗器械。

直升机升上半空，Sam靠在门口，看到一个幸存的雇佣兵走上停机坪。那个雇佣兵似乎只有一只眼睛，他狰狞地朝CIA笑了笑，用双手朝他比了一个“Fuck you”。

Sam礼貌地单手回敬了一个中指，另一只手却不知从哪掏出一支RPG，对准了补给站的汽油桶。

独眼的笑僵在了脸上。

连环爆炸在他们脚下响起。巨大的蘑菇云升入天际，太平洋平静的海面被搅成一锅煮沸的开水。900没有心思管那个见鬼的补给站，Omega的脸色渐渐发灰，他紧紧地抱着他，脑中一片空白，直到大块头军医把他强行掰开，把营养液先打入Omega的身体。

手术开始。

Gavin再一次勉强捡回意识，他想要睁开双眼，却被一只大手遮住了。

“别看。”

熟悉的Alpha信息素让他安心了下来。他连一个手指都动不了，有什么在他胸膛上划来划去，他却一点痛楚都感觉不到。他想说话，声带却也仿佛被毒品麻痹，只能吐出几个破碎的单音。

仿生人抱着他的头，跪坐在他的旁边。Omega想让他移开手，从诞生自现在，他第一次如此渴望能好好看一眼某人的脸。但Alpha完全没有放手的意思，Omega的动作也被温柔地镇压，强烈的副作用再次席卷了Gavin，他的意识快要被如海的黑暗吞噬。

此时，某些感官接受到的讯息却被无限放大。他感觉到900收紧了他的大手，与他十指相扣，他没有撤掉盖在他眼睛上的手，隔着一片无边的黑暗，Alpha俯下身，温柔地吻了他干裂的唇。

“我爱你。”这是他听到的最后一句话。

一滴泪水溢出仿生人的指缝。警探闭上眼，陷入了无边无际的沉眠。


	9. Chapter 9

Innes正在医院的长椅上打着瞌睡。身着白衣的护士匆匆走到他身前，跟他耳语了几句。CIA点点头，随着护士走入了加护病房。

Gavin坐在病床上，有些烦躁地看着手背上的针头。在Innes进门前，他发誓，他看到警探的眼神充满了期待。而在发现来者是一个陌生人时，警探的期望熄灭了，视线甚至微微下垂了一些。

Innes坐在床边，向Gavin点头示意：“您好，Reed警探。我是CIA SSA的副探长Innes Smith。”

Gavin点了点头，向他伸出了没有扎针的那只手。

“Gavin Reed。”

Gavin昏迷了整整三天，过量的红冰损害了他的各个器官，好在CIA迫于社会舆论，用尽最好的资源救治与安抚幸存者，这些伤害最终没有造成不可逆的后果。

直到最后，政府都没有同意“Beaurau”的条件，除了少数已知的藏匿点外，大部分的人质都惨遭杀害。新闻发言人如预期般把黑锅甩给了恐怖组织，然而拙劣的谎言蒙骗不了所有人，一时间，过世人质的家属悲痛欲绝，举着巨大的标语占领了白宫大门。

正当CIA忙成一团乱麻时，国防部却率先有了动作。总指挥官Dylan Searle，被总统称为“最配得上金鹰标志的男人”，率领着一小队精英与FBI的SAS小组一同突入了亚德利集团总部，把正在开会的所有高层一网打尽。这个海军陆战队的前任教官亲手押着主犯走下警车，这一幕被记者们拍下，登上了所有媒体的头版头条。

“金鹰不老，传说从未终结”

杂志封皮是Dylan的大头照，Gavin翻了几页，似乎想找些什么。Innes看着Omega的神情，无奈地笑了笑。

“对，他就是RK900的顶头上司。”

听到那个名字的时候，Omega的眼睛亮起来了一点点。Innes叹了口气，他们那帮CIA每天会轮流来看他，然而这都已经一周了，这位Omega丝毫没有问起自己Alpha去向的样子。

所以他决定帮帮他。

Gavin的嘴唇张开又合上，手背被他握出了青筋。

“那个混蛋哪里去了？”

哇哦，好凶。Innes挑挑眉，拿出了早就准备好的说辞：“他说，你康复了，他就会回来——在那之前，有一点小事要去办。”

Omega不说话了。Innes突然有点心虚，虽然他只是转告仿生人给他留下的说辞，但是……但是，他知道，这绝对不是真的。

Innes又坐了一会儿后，找了个借口匆匆离开。Gavin捧着电子杂志，不受控制地回忆起了他与900相见的最后一幕。

仿生人的大手上满是硝烟与血腥的味道，捧着他面颊的动作却格外温柔，连同最后的告白一起，深植在警探最黑暗的记忆里，耀眼如星。

为什么要挑在那个时候告白？

病房里空无一人。Gavin弯下腰，用杂志遮住面容。

这样就像那个Alpha，认定自己已经没有明天一样。

电子杂志的消息栏闪了闪，自动更新了刚出炉的新闻。警探抬起头，怔愣地看向新一期的封面。

“史诗级联手！批量生产的军用仿生人，现代化战争迎来革命？”

配图是一张仿生人的大头照。Gavin觉得自己应该对这个面容很熟悉，但他却怎么都看不清他的脸。平面上的五官变得模糊扭曲，他狠狠地把杂志摔到床下，砸烂了轻薄的电子屏。

护士闻声而来。病房里的人却不知所踪，徒留一块被摔碎的杂志。她把杂志捡起来，裂痕自上而下爬满了整个屏幕，弄花了封面那个仿生人的脸庞。

RK900没有履行自己的诺言。

距Gavin醒来已经快要一个月，仿生人Alpha仍毫无音讯，仿佛那日在直升机上时，他在Gavin闭眼后偷偷化作一滴水，滴入了广阔的海洋。

在底特律警局的档案上，那个大块头登记的编号是“RK800”，旁边的照片也是RK800的脸，第二性别那栏赫然写着Beta。那位特工什么痕迹都没有留下，Jeffery看着Omega拿着档案袋走出办公室，把淡淡的信息素留在空气中。

局长叹了口气，却也不知道该安慰他些什么。

Gavin办妥CIA那边的全部手续，搬了家，让自己的生活重归平静。

他觉得自己变了一些，但说不清变在哪里。他已经很少去酒吧了，从前极凶的烟瘾也戒了大半。电视里还陆陆续续地播放着亚德利的高管被处置的新闻，Gavin摇晃着酒杯，把电视换到了体育频道。

他已经快要觉得那个仿生人的存在不过是他嗑药嗑多的一场梦，那个常来看他的CIA却在此时出现了。Innes总算是过意不去，找了间小酒吧，对他道出了RK900的身世，并实话复述了Dylan对他的处罚。

违反军令的异常仿生人，会落到何等下场，Innes想都不敢想。

这场谈话几乎由Innes单方面进行。而在最后的最后，Innes叹了口气，掏出现金付了账，把酒吧的门关上了。警探一杯接一杯地喝着调酒，然后头晕目眩地冲到洗手间，哇地一声吐了出来。

他趴在洗手台，水渍从指缝间溢出。

他在吧台边坐了很久。酒吧老板是个人很好的Beta大叔，Innes提前跟他打了招呼，他清空酒吧让Omega一个人静静待着，把他接下来点的酒全部换成橙汁，又在天色将晚的时候把他劝回了家。

烈酒的劲头还未散去。Gavin下了车，摇摇晃晃地摸向大门。此时正值黄昏与夜色的交界，路灯还未亮起，照亮道路的只有天边的云霞。

因此，他在看到门边的那个身影时，一度以为自己出现了幻觉。

大块头的Alpha静静地站着。他没有穿仿生人制服，规整的休闲西装外披了一件黑色的长款风衣，活像一只从阴影中走出的鬼魅。他看到了Gavin，浅色的眸子闪了闪，却没有下一步动作。

警探站在院子正中央，怔愣地看着突然出现的人。Alpha终于动了，仿生人特工向他慢慢接近，却在离他三步远的时候停了下来，朝他张开双手。

“不拥抱一下吗?”

警探觉得自己醉得不轻。

“你是谁？”

900决定认真回答：“你的Alpha。”

“型号是？”

“RK900。”

“RK900有20万个。你是哪一个？”

900挑起眉：“干过你那个。”

Gavin朝他扑了来。900以为Omega终于要来投怀送抱，还没来得及高兴，脸颊却被狠狠地来了一拳。警探怒气冲冲地绕过他，径直走进了自家大门，把Alpha留在原地。900连忙卡住门缝挤了进去，拦住生气的野猫，自知理亏地举手道歉：

“好吧，我知道，我是离约定时间迟了那么一点点——等等！”

他直接被Gavin扑到了地毯上。Omega不由分说地撕扯着他的衣服，吓得Alpha赶紧按住了他的手：“Wait？！”

野猫安静了一会儿，把脑袋抵在仿生人宽阔的肩胛上，900恍然想起，他上一次这么做，似乎也是在一个喝醉的晚上。

“标记我。”

Alpha愣住了。

Omega不想说第二遍，挣开束缚就开始上手解起仿生人的裤子。900今天穿得相当正式，皮带的扣子有点难开，Gavin直接拉下了他的裤链，低下头，把Alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎纳入口中。

仿生人几乎惊呼出声，下意识地扶住了警探的后脑。心高气傲的Omega从未做过这种事，他的口腔被塞得满满的，只能进行一些谈不上技巧的机械吞吐，即使这样，他仍可以感觉到仿生人的肉棒在他的口腔中不断涨大。他来不及吐出，一下子被顶到了咽喉，不由得咳嗽起来。

警探的口交技巧太烂，牙齿不停地磕到柱身，Alpha并没有从生理上得到舒服的感受，取悦他的仅是那位流氓警探翘着屁股面红耳赤地吸吮他阴茎的样子。浓郁的Alpha气味包裹了他，侵蚀了警探所剩无几的理智，他不顾Alpha的阻拦，再度把信息素最浓郁的那处含进口中，粗暴地用湿润的口腔套弄。

900扶着他的后脑，把他强硬地揪了起来，阻止了他几近于自我伤害的举动：“不要勉强自己，Gavin。”

“少废话，不然老子把你那根咬断。”

这个威胁可真是太可怕了，但Alpha不吃这套。他揉了揉警探的头，像在安抚一只发情的野猫：“我在这里呢，好好的。”

警探一声不吭。他解开自己的裤子，直接跨坐到了Alpha身上。Alpha伸手摸了一下，Omega的体质让他的身体自动分泌出润滑的液体，但要吞入Alpha尺寸骇人的巨物，这点程度还远远不够。然而Omega执拗极了，握着Alpha的阴茎沉下腰，把巨大的肉棒一下子坐入穴内。

Gavin发出了可以称得上痛楚的声音。他已经太久没有做爱了，也并没有在发情期，扩张不足让他的身体仍不够柔软，小穴和初夜般紧致干涩。Alpha抱住他的脸，强迫他直视自己的脸：“不要这样。”

“闭嘴，塑料混蛋。”

他狠狠地夹了一下体内的巨物，Alpha一下子不吱声了。警探慢慢晃动自己的腰，动作很小，像是要磨透Alpha的意志：“你跑到哪里去了？”

“……执行任务。”仿生人眼神闪躲。

“你以为你能骗我第二次？”

“我没骗你……那公寓确实是Omega保护协会的，只不过他们和CIA联手嘶——”

Omega重重地动了一下，让仿生人的阴茎在自己体内划了个圈。仿生人扶住他的腰，语气终于软了下来：“好吧……我和Dylan总指挥吵了一架，所以他炒了我的鱿鱼……”

“哈？！”

“……不过他要求我做完最后的任务。你知道，机密级别最高，任务地点在撒哈拉沙漠的正中央……”Alpha忍得辛苦，道出的辩解都是断断续续的。他的易感期应该在半个月前，为了配合军方的行动日程，他只能打着抑制剂走上战场。现在，Omega的信息素渐渐浓郁，把他勉强渡过的易感期引诱了出来。

易感期中的Alpha有强烈的暴力倾向，他担心的是这个。Omega的身体刚刚伤愈，还不能接受过分暴力的对待。

“这就是你消失一个月的原因？”

“……”仿生人觉得这个理由很合理。

Omega停止了惩罚般的动作，把脸埋在他的肩窝。他含着Alpha的阴茎，抱住他的动作却不带一丝情欲，900心一动，轻轻圈住了他。

“我拖了你的后腿吗？”

“……啊？”

“我说，你是不是为了救我，才搞砸了你的工作？”

仿生人突然笑了起来。Omega愤怒地咬在他的肩上，蓝色的血液从肩颈处流出。

“笑什么？”

“不啊，宝贝儿。多亏你发出的讯号，才能让多几个人得救，不然我可要举着牌子加入白宫门口的集会了——所以你的问题是认真的吗？”

警探发出一声低吼，把先前的牙印加深了些。仿生人抚摸着他，偏过头，在他的后颈处亲了一下。

“你想听第二次吗？”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

Omega没有抬头，Alpha的肩膀处却泛出了湿意。Alpha笑了笑，分开他的腿，开始用阴茎温柔地安抚Omega的腔内。长久积压的思念浸润了Omega的雌穴，他被顶得浑身酥软，双腿夹紧了仿生人的腰。

只要那块塑料不再离开，他将允许他的Alpha用任何方式占有他。

Alpha闭着眼，在失去理智前把警探捞到了床铺上，把他摆成容易进入的姿态，又一次占有了他。Omega双腿大敞，连同生殖腔也大大地张开着。Alpha没有让他失望，在警探终于适应肉棒的抽送后，仿生人一个挺身，操入了他的生殖腔内。

警探崩溃地哭了出来，酒精与精液占据了他的脑子。他彻底失去了力气，只能随着Alpha的动作无意识地摇摆。Alpha巨大的龟头顶进了甬道的最深处，开始涨大、成结，精液填满了整个生殖腔。他们撕咬般交吻着，Omega偏过头，让Alpha在他的后颈留下了永久的印记。

标记完成。

初被标记的Omega失去了意识，Alpha满足地把他抱了个满怀，露出了得逞的笑容。

特工仿生人并不介意说谎。他确实和Dylan吵了一架，然而并非军部把他炒鱿鱼，而是他自己递上了辞职信。蓝眼睛的长官朝他一通怒吼，把他连人带档案一起踢出了五角大楼，而这份档案马上就会被递交给底特律警局，作为求职简历。

他们还有很长，很长的路要走。Alpha捧起他的脸，他虔诚地覆上了他的唇。

如那日在公寓门口许诺的那样，他将补偿Omega的等待，用漫长的后半生。

-Fin-


End file.
